Time Out
by Torlek
Summary: Amara and Chuck respond to an existential disturbance arising from the changes they have made recently to celestial existence. (Set after Bonding Outside The Bar)
1. Interdimensional Rift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only one major original character, Sefira, and four minor original angels.**

* * *

 **Interdimensional Rift**

Racing deeper and deeper within an abysmal realm was a beautiful, horizontal double helix, composed of a dark cloud and a divine light. This time, it was the Darkness that was being pulled by God towards the core of the Bottomless Pit.

"You're pulling me unnecessarily, Brother," complained the more feminine of the two entities, the dark cloud.

"That beloved dark cloud of yours appears to be summoning the trapped original Leviathan combiner with masculine characteristics," suggested the more masculine of the two entities, the divine light, "How appropriate, though, for her to choose this inescapable handiwork of yours as her place for summoning!"

Designed by the Destroyer herself, the Bottomless Pit's pull upon its monstrous inhabitants was designed to be immense, such that no physical light could escape. Nonetheless, they would always see all of Creation in one small patch of their view, including everything behind the core of the abysmal realm itself.

Deep within, the inhabitants would always be subject to spaghettification, yet would never be torn apart or tortured by it. Also, they would always be subject to the supernatural equivalent of black hole rain, yet they would never be fried or tormented by this otherwise deadliest form of light.

The realm could not be anything less than supermassive, or else the immediately surrounding primordial basis of dark matter could not accumulate around it through darkly yet beautiful motions. If created beings were to observe and feel this realm from a safe distance, they would see the supernatural equivalent of a supermassive black hole in all its beauty, yet feel the darkly pull of the supernatural equivalent of a stellar black hole.

"Do remind me again why you think my daughter formed the interdimensional rift we're investigating," enjoined the Darkness.

"Even if the now-adventurous Michael had just sired an immensely powerful hybrid with a human woman," answered God, "such a hypothetical being would still not be powerful enough to cause that rift to form. Even with power comparable to my two eldest sons put together, the primordial combiner that is being summoned is also not powerful enough to cause the rift to form, let alone one between its prison and this handiwork of yours from the plentiful primordial basis of dark matter."

* * *

 _Author's Note: An "arch-Naphil" more powerful than Lucifer's son Jack (from the official Season 12 finale) could still not be the culprit behind a rift more powerful than the multidimensional one seen in the official Season 12 finale._


	2. Dark Source

**Dark Source**

The moment the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence arrived at the core of the Bottomless Pit, the dark cloud and the divine light were presented with the sight of the interdimensional rift. A sense of awe struck the Darkness.

"Sis, quit staring at that like you've been hypnotized," implored God, while contemplating to close that rift before the monster within could emerge.

A pause ensued between them. Although it was well within the older sister's power to form and close a rift of that magnitude, she was awed by the dark beauty of its mere appearance. Meanwhile, the two of them exchanged, by telepathic means, encrypted thoughts.

 _It won't be necessary for you to close the rift, thereby sending your twisted creation back._

 _You've got to be joking!_

 _I created the Bottomless Pit to be more than enough to contain its kind indefinitely._

 _Um, I created it using your own primordial blood donation, remember?_

 _Yes, I do remember my involuntary donation of blood all across existence, courtesy of you and your immediate sons. I also remember the sight of this twisted creation of yours during our family meeting. You, on the other hand, seem to have let slip from memory the experiences I've absorbed from its counterpart's remnants._

 _Meaning?_

 _In the worst-case scenario, I alone have the willpower to do unto your twisted creation what neither you nor my daughter are willing to do._

 _You mean destroy it completely? Very well. You go ahead and deal with it as you please._

 _For now, I intend to simply watch._

The two confidantes then noticed a dark essence nearby, not unlike the older sister, that also took the form of an immense and terrifying dark cloud. This was the dark source behind the interdimensional rift.

 _Aren't you going to implore the two of us to read my daughter's mind?_

 _She'll know when either you or I are reading her mind. She even boasted to us, to our faces, about having learned this exclusive ability!_

 _She can't shield her mind from either of us._

 _True. I suppose we ought to know the power-hungry details of why she has reacted to all my Darkness-pressured changes in this manner._

Thus, the Darkness and God refocused their attention towards the nearby culprit, none other than the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thus, this story is also set after the short, seven-chapter_ _Second Darkness: Power-Hungry Designs_ _.  
s/12505192/1/Second-Darkness-Power-Hungry-Designs_


	3. Use Of Names

**Use Of Names**

Together they were, the three most powerful entities to have ever existed. The Darkness and God bore witness to the brazen attempt by the Lesser Darkness to summon a terrifying primordial combiner. The three of them exchanged thoughts telepathically.

 _Welcome to my dimensional creation, my dear._

 _Hello, Mother. I stand in awe of this powerful place._

 _You'll stand in awe of much more when I'm done with you, Sefira!_

 _Hello, Uncle. I see you're terrified once again of what I'm doing._

 _Or is it you, dear niece, who are terrified of what the Creator has done?_

 _Let's all get to the point here: Why are you summoning this twisted creation from its dimension?_

 _A few words, Mother: to arise in might – power! On the Divine throne will I be elevated above the sky and beyond! Higher than all the angels of God will I be enthroned! Beyond the mount of assembly, beyond the heavenly summit will I be seated! On the Divine chariot will I be mounted atop the back of a cloud, a nebula, and much more! In the absence of the divine Choshech and Ehyeh-Asher-Ehyeh will I be the Most High!_

 _OK, she just mocked me by paraphrasing the ambitions of Helel ben Shahar, a minor pagan deity of the Canaanites…_

 _Whose failed ambition to replace Elyon became attributed mistakenly to the defiance of your one-time favourite son._

 _And to top it off, she declared five 'I will be' statements instead of just the usual 'I wills.' Again, she deliberately used that name of mine for herself!_

 _Speaking of names, Mother, it is not that you cannot be much, much more prolific with Divine creation, but that you will not. Nonetheless, you created much more than a mere peacock or peacock angel – nothing less than the exclusive active Divine. Therefore…_

 _She's ignoring me, Sis! She just combined Helel with Angra Mainyu's peacock of Zurvanite Zoroastrianism and the Tawuse Melek of Yazidism!_

 _As a sign of my maturity, and as a backhanded tribute to the opportunistic Messenger of the Eternal, this divine Emanation of the Darkness hereby gives this additional name to her physical form: Taus!_

 _How appropriate, my dear, given that you proactively asked me to not ask you to love humanity more than me._

Thus, the Darkness and God witnessed the Lesser Darkness give the fuller name Sefira Taus to her physical form.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sefira paraphrased the Biblically notorious five "I will" statements in the book of Isaiah, and also paraphrased what Zoroastrianism's Angra Mainyu was purported to have said before creating the peacock. Her second name, Taus, refers to Yazidism's Melek Taus who was commanded in private not to bow to other beings, before being tested in terms of doing the opposite in public._


	4. Full Angelic Ranks

**Full Angelic Ranks**

The dark cloud felt unsatisfied with the divine light obstructing their inquiry into the summoning act, as the obstruction only fed boastful divagations by her emanation. The Darkness had an idea for God and the Lesser Darkness about resolving this problem.

"My original question remains unsatisfactorily answered," she declared, "Perhaps we should resolve this in human form, here."

Together, the three most powerful entities in existence assumed human form in the midst of the Bottomless Pit. Amara Schneider and Chuck Shurley were amazed that Sefira Taus was wielding the Hammer of Death itself. This was a specialized instrument of creation which enabled the wielder to push the limits of conventional conjuration within a compressed period of time. Moreover, it also enabled the wielder to create primordial beings and substances more easily.

"Very well, Mother," answered the most powerful created being in existence, "I shall answer in chants."

"In the center of the fire, a gleam as of amber," she chanted, somehow knowing the original language that her mother and her uncle had familiarized themselves with. This chant was a reference to the creation of the Electric Ones below the eight Holy Living Ones and Valiant Ones.

"God's chariots are myriads upon myriads," she chanted, in reference to the Fiery Ones who now numbered seventy or so.

"His body was like beryl," she chanted, in reference to the creation of the Brilliant Ones as the replacements of the Grigori.

"The people of the holy ones of the Most High," she chanted, in reference to the creation of the Upper Ones just below the regular angels.

"Ascribe to the Eternal, O divine beings," she chanted, in reference to the creation of two new ranks of strong beings further below.

"Looking up, he saw three men standing near him," she concluded her chanting, in reference to the creation of the Supernal Men.

"The full angelic ranks of Uncle's Commonwealth of Heaven, below the absent Archangels, have not gone unnoticed by me: Chayot Ha Kodesh, Erelim, Hashmallim, Shinanim, Seraphim, Tarshishim, regular Malakhim, Elyonim, Elim, Bene Elim, Cherubim, and Ishim," the Lesser Darkness listed all the angelic types, "To say nothing of the future ranks of the independent Republic of Heaven."

The Darkness and God had been confirmed in their suspicion, that this summoning of a terrifying primordial combiner from another dimension was indeed a reaction to these celestial changes.

* * *

 _Author's Note: All Bible quotations found in this chapter and in future ones come from the NJPS version._


	5. Darkest Disclosure

**Darkest Disclosure**

Ominous glances emanated from Amara and Chuck, as they heard the first part of Sefira's confession. Because of the ongoing confession, the Darkness saw no need to read the mind of her intelligent creation, although God wondered whether the confession would omit anything.

"Although I remain more than capable of prevailing almost instantaneously against Uncle's newest fan club members," boasted the Lesser Darkness, "their additional power compelled me, in my simulations, to use all Instruments of the Darkness immediately."

"Therefore, I have done all this," she confessed, "as part of my plan for being able once again to toy with all of Creation."

"For if Lucifer was able to possess Castiel while the latter possessed his vessel, thus having a nesting doll in reverse," she supposed, "then why can't I possess a primordial gestalt in possession of a massively upgraded vessel?"

"Massively upgraded?" wondered her uncle.

"Uncontrolled darkness was dabbled with in order to create the human soul in the image of Mother and yourself," recalled the Dark Herald, "but I will create an improved dual image using controlled darkness."

"My vessel and each of my twelve human-shaped avatars will be one with awesome power at all times, just as Nephilim and cambions are," she elaborated, "with no vulnerability to exorcism."

"My vessel alone shall reflect and absorb the renewable power generated by mass prayer and veneration," she uttered, "that is, reflect the necessary power to recharge my Instruments instantaneously and absorb the remainder."

"Aren't you biting off more than you can chew with the primordial gestalt?" cautioned the Destroyer.

"No," the intelligent creation answered swiftly, "and not only will I summon that one, I will also restore its mate."

"What?" snapped the Creator.

"They shall reproduce the gestalt for my possession," the Lesser Darkness offered the darkest disclosure, "only for that offspring to become cerebrally dead during childbirth. None other than the Active Divine Feminine shall, how shall I say, land blows that attack the embryo's cerebra so that the mother miscarries."

 _I don't know what to say about this, Brother._

 _Sis, it is worse than an abhorrence! She has taken to another level the signature forbidden teaching of one of the Grigori! She's doing all this just so that she can be up to eleven times more powerful than Michael!_

While the Darkness contemplated all these words, God heard more than enough.


	6. Commandment To Be Bent

**Commandment To Be Bent**

While the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, Amara and Chuck, heard what Sefira had admitted, they could tell that she was not yet finished.

"Anything else you wish to add?" enjoined the Darkness.

"What next?" snarked God, despite feeling like having heard more than enough.

"Well," suspired the Lesser Darkness, "since the species was created most directly out of the primordial blood of darkness, I plan on separating integrated parts of the possessed gestalt's being in order to form my greatest creations: beings out of substances of a primordial kind."

"In other words, you'll disperse parts of its essence, Dark Lord-style, instead of yours! I knew it!" exclaimed the Creator.

For her part, the Destroyer was stunned. She had commanded her intelligent creation against dispersing her own essence in order to make primordial creations, and yet the latter had found a way for that commandment to be bent all the way to its limits.

 _Sis, thus has it come into the mind of that beloved dark cloud of yours to mix things of her fantasies that are not in accordance with the contours of existing Creation!_

 _Ah, powerful are all created primordial beings, and most powerful of them all is my daughter, yet she has proven just now that no dark creation of primordial substance may be made that does not have its uttermost origin in me!_

"You know," cooed the intelligent creation, "if I wanted to, I could also scatter other integrated parts across several supernatural objects, so as to enhance the being's immortality."

A pause ensued between the three of them.

"But," she continued, "I prefer possessing, dispersing, and diminishing primordial gestalt after primordial gestalt. Immortality enhancement can wait for the ultimate possessed gestalt, once the services of the original Leviathan combiners are no longer needed."

 _Well, Brother, I now appreciate better your desire to be my daughter's foil, to share with a single human the ability to banish her, just as you shared with another thousands of years ago the ability to banish Death himself._

' _You shall soon see what I will do… Thus says the Eternal: Let my people go!'_

 _Chanting now, are we?_

 _Of course! She 'shall let them go because of a greater might.'_

Thus did the Darkness agree partially to God's counterplotting against the inhuman schemes of the Lesser Darkness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As per Chuck in Season 11, regular creation is distinct from primordial creation. Even his archangels can make creatio ex nihilo, but only when it comes to non-primordial things._


	7. Primordial Substances More Abundant

**Primordial Substances More Abundant**

Despite the additional words said, a sense of curiosity remained with Amara, as Chuck turned towards the interdimensional rift created by Sefira. As the Darkness wished to learn more about the inhuman schemes, God observed a dark power continuing its travel, slowly but surely, through the interdimensional rift.

"Speaking of primordial substances," recalled the Lesser Darkness, "they have certainly become much more abundant since Mother's release and your fatal confrontation with your older, stronger sister!"

The uncle continued his gaze towards the rift.

"There remains primordial blood of divine darkness which has not been recovered since the very first heavenly smiting attempt," noted the niece, "and there remains primordial blood of divine light which has not been recovered since the climactic confrontation."

"Such abundance will not be neglected when I bring my greatest creations, living and otherwise, into existence," she boasted.

 _In other words, my daughter will disperse and diminish possessed gestalt after possessed gestalt, just so that she can get a creative handle on our shed blood._

"The two of you should, in fact, be proud of what I have in store," declared the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine.

"Proud?" snapped the Creator, "Let's see: upgraded Instruments of the Darkness, each of which can obliterate any hypothetical hybrid offspring of Michael himself and either some unfortunate human woman or your improved dual image? Additional Instruments of the Darkness of such greater power, such as your desired pair of triple-article slave bracelets, your desired pair of earrings, and your desired waist chain for underneath your dress?"

 _Sis, it's a very good thing that her innate power will always limit her use of primordial substance-based instruments to five of them, upgraded or not, or else her impressive power would go off the charts!_

"Let's see what else," he added, "A new Horseman of the Apocalypse riding alongside the others? War, Famine, and Pestilence themselves revived and upgraded so as to rely upon their rings no longer? Deathly Archangels, Dark Archangels, or both on the drawing board? Hybrid offspring of such archangels and those of your improved dual image? Additional celestial substances required to sustain greater numbers of Instruments of the Dark Herald for your avatars?"

"Why not?" countered the Lesser Darkness with a smirk.

As the Darkness looked on, it was God's turn to be stunned at the full scope disclosed to them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck just had to rant again. When Sefira arrived at the Bottomless Pit, she aimed to be only eleven times more powerful than Michael. Now, with the suggestion of upgraded Instruments of the Darkness, she has the opportunity to be thirteen times more powerful than her oldest primordial cousin, and over three times more powerful than the late Death (with his Ring)._


	8. Farming And Recycling

**Farming And Recycling**

Together did the two most powerful entities in existence reflect upon all that had been boasted about. Telepathic exchanges of thoughts occurred between the Darkness and God.

 _On second thought, Brother, I don't see how fundamentally different this is from the poultry farming that the humans do._

 _Oh? How so?_

 _From what I've learned during our family meeting, domesticated birds are raised to either reproduce eggs for food or become meat themselves. Likewise, my daughter is bringing the two primordial parents together for reproducing multiple, cerebrally dead gestalts to be used for her designs. The latter will be, in a way, consumed by her power. In all this, however, she has expressed an intention to preserve the original Leviathan species._

 _Agh!_

 _Remind me to nudge her to enable the parents to produce sextuplets or higher multiple births. The greatly increased likelihood of the offspring being stillborn will make it easier for her attacks on their cerebra to look and feel humane from the parents' perspective._

 _How insidious, Sis!_

 _In fact, I could even speed things up for her by manipulating time across all Creation to almost a standstill, while she enhances her power and creates new things into existence. That said, I'm more concerned about the recently shed blood._

 _I should probably go and clean up that stuff. I wouldn't trust this beloved of yours with your primordial blood, let alone mine._

 _Please stay. I'm alright with her using the blood shed from your children's first, half-assed smiting attempt. However, her going around my commandment against essence dispersal shows that she has not earned the honour of using your primordial blood. We will get around to cleaning up your shed blood, but later._

 _Alright. At least you and I can agree upon my primordial blood! I'd like to use it at some point for creative and recycling work of my own._

 _Recycling?_

 _As you have already witnessed, the majority of the stuff of primordial creation was used to create the omniverse. I can recover some of that stuff, without destroying whole universes like you do, by substituting it with some of my shed blood. In the end, I'll have both not-so-rare primordial stuff and the rest of my shed blood to play around with for creative work – distinct from and in competition with hers._

The Darkness then recalled sharply God's four primordial creations directed against her.


	9. Creative Foil

**Creative Foil**

Swiftly, Amara related Chuck's desire to foil Sefira via creative work to his fateful desire billions of years ago, when he set about creating his four immediate sons for more than dubious purposes. The Darkness then felt compelled to establish clear boundaries for God.

 _You'd better not be thinking about using either any recovered blood of yours or any recovered stuff of primordial creation to create any new immediate sons or daughters, Brother!_

 _Calm down, Sis! I wasn't planning on wasting opportunities by rekindling old sibling quarrels!_

Notwithstanding beings of primordial light, both of them reminded themselves and one another that, despite all the upgrades and expansions to all the non-primordial angels, the most powerful entity in existence was now inoculated to any full-scale assault from those lower angels and from other non-primordial species. The two divine companions were also reminded of the elder's recent grasp of strategy and tactics, her ability to negate easily those opposing beings' innate and enhanced power, and her ability to exorcise all of them and even beings of primordial light.

 _Are you referring to something related to the Word of God, then?_

 _That's one possibility._

 _Look who's flip-flopping? Didn't you tell me, not too long ago, that having around three dozen of those non-primordial, self-contained computer tablets – which I of all people encouraged you to create – was pushing the non-primordial limits of allowing others to tap into power greater than Raphael's and perhaps comparable to Lucifer's?_

 _I did, but injecting some of my shed blood into the fabric of the omniverse has the benefit of stabilizing somewhat the connections underlying the Word of God, thereby enabling the existence of additional tablets and of separate but lesser Angel Tablets and El Tablets._

 _You're considering another possibility, it seems._

 _I could proliferate, with your help, the Hand of the Divine that we made._

 _Multiple Arks of the Pact?_

 _Not just multiple, but many. Fractions of your power mingling with fractions of mine would enable each ark to replenish its combined power and would force all power negation coming from an Instrument of the Darkness to be a deliberate act in order to succeed. Such upgrade on the most powerful Hand of God may be capable of more._

Relieved, the Darkness realized that God was applying the most creative lesson from his four immediate sons' primordial war against the original Leviathans.


	10. Emergence And Pursuit

**Emergence And Pursuit**

After their telepathic exchange of thoughts, Amara joined Chuck in his gaze at the interdimensional rift created by Sefira. Together, the Darkness and God witnessed the destructive power on the other side having almost completed its trip across the rift, courtesy of the Lesser Darkness.

"It is time," declared the Destroyer, before taking to her true form and manipulating time across almost all Creation to a near-standstill.

Only the most powerful created being in existence and the Leviathan species remained unaffected by the manipulation, with the former continuing her own summon of the original Leviathan combiner with masculine characteristics.

Moments later, the once-trapped primordial gestalt emerged fully from its prison. It had the form of a supermassive black goo with innumerable monstrous heads atop long necks. Like with the lesser Leviathan remnants, each face was a giant mouth with sharp teeth and a forked tongue. On its contours was a predatory look not unlike that of a roaring lion seeking things to devour. One moment, it looked at its maker and recognized him as the one who orchestrated its imprisonment. The next moment, it attacked him viciously.

The Creator decided not to toy with his wayward creation. With little effort, he negated its otherwise terrifying primordial power, while the gestalt continued its vain attacks.

"You've got playmates, power-hungry one!" he uttered with contempt, then raised his hand at the rift.

 _Playmates, Brother?_

 _You forgot already, Sis? Michael's own intelligent celestial creations, the Ophanim, or Wheels._

 _Oh, you mean his four daughters, the ones born out of his unorthodox, creative use of many Hands of God? They've endured this long against a more powerful and significantly more adaptive opponent?_

 _They have, indeed. I've caused them to enter the rift, ostensibly in hot pursuit of their nemesis._

 _Something tells me that the real reason you summoned them is so that they'll become yet another foil for my power-hungrier daughter, as opposed to their nemesis._

 _In any event, they've now entered the rift, in hot pursuit of their destiny._

Meanwhile, the Lesser Darkness preoccupied herself with reconstructing the original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics, using the Hammer of Death.

"In the new beginning was the Lesser Darkness," she spoke, "She was with the Divine, and she was Divine, the active Divine!"

While the Darkness continued her grip on time, God felt revulsion at those self-aggrandizing words.


	11. Free-Spirited Nature

**Free-Spirited Nature**

The dark cloud reflected upon the divine light's summon of her great-nieces from before the beginning of the omniverse. During the frequent teleporting across all manner of space and time that was the family meeting, the Darkness had been shown by God the four bold Wheels.

First, she remembered that these four daughters of Michael had a greater scope of active abilities, in all their detail: full biokinesis, full chronokinesis, cosmic awareness, full electrokinesis, advanced healing, mental manipulation, full photokinesis, comprehensive power negation, rudimentary archangel banishment, full pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, comprehensive smiting, soul reading, full thermokinesis, vessel locking, warding removal, and weather manipulation. Second, she remembered that these four had a greater scope of immunity in relation to what had long since become Creation: against all fairy magic and all witchcraft, against exorcism by those other than hosts and primordial entities, against smiting by angelic medics, and against reality warping by cambions. Third, she remembered that these four had greater combat resilience in relation to what had long since become Creation: against hellhounds, against the individual remnants of the original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics, and against even pagan deities at their peak power.

Next, she wondered whether her great-nieces, in the process of becoming additional foil for her intelligent creation, would join with the younger angels in either angelic realm. However, these four had been unlike their father, simply by having been free-spirited. She thought that, in relation to the Commonwealth of Heaven, the Wheels could refuse to subordinate themselves to anyone less than one of the four Holy Living Ones, thus regarding themselves above even the four Valiant Ones, as well as above the four human-friendly Electric Ones, the seventy or so Fiery Ones, the hundreds-numbered Seraphim, the Brilliant Ones, the regular Angels, the Upper Ones, the Strong Ones, the Children of the Strong Ones, the Cherubim, and the Supernal Men. She then thought that, in relation to the independent Republic of Heaven, these four would refuse to serve alongside the celestial republicans, simply because the latter were under the authoritarian rule of the realm's human-averse Electric One.

Another possibility entered the thoughts of the Darkness: that these four daughters of Michael, the four immediate granddaughters of God himself, would stay true to their free-spirited nature and become celestial mavericks.

* * *

 _Author's Note: By referencing all of the Chayot Ha Kodesh, Ophanim, Erelim, Hashmallim, Shinanim, Seraphim, Tarshishim, Malakhim, Elim, Bene Elim, Cherubim, and Ishim, I've referenced multiple Jewish angelic hierarchies, primarily from Moses Maimonides'_ Mishneh Torah _, but also from the_ Zohar _, from Jacob Nazir's_ Maseket Atzilut _, from Abraham Merimon's_ Berit Menuchah _, and from Eliyahu de Vidas'_ Reshit Chochmah _. Instead of the Elohim, which can be confused with other meanings (a divine name, pagan gods, or judges), there are the similar-sounding yet unmistakable Elyonim._


	12. Of Dark Suggestions

**Of Dark Suggestions**

While the dark cloud was left to her thoughts, the divine light in human form witnessed Sefira completing her reunification of all the lesser Leviathan monsters into the original primordial gestalt with feminine characteristics. Seeing that things were well under control with the other, more frenzied gestalt, the Darkness held back from rushing to God's aid. Despite that, she whispered in the mind of the Lesser Darkness.

 _My dear, you need neither attack their offspring's cerebra with such observable cruelty nor traumatize the parents themselves with stillbirth after stillbirth._

 _Mother, since when did you care about these abominations?_

 _I don't, but I do suggest an alternative._

 _Very well._

 _Take advantage of your Uncle's serial neglect of countless babies throughout his Creation!_

 _I heard that, Sis!_

 _Shut up, Brother. Anyways, my dear, he has remained idle while mortal death took those babies from their mothers._

 _Which I alone will rectify!_

 _That's beside the point. A number of humans have forgiven him in their lifetimes for supposedly taking those babies away, as part of personal deals to obtain divine forgiveness for their own shortcomings. Underlying the demise of a number of these is their unfortunate circumstance of having been part of higher multiple pregnancies, then of having belonged to sextuplets or higher multiple births._

 _Of course! Natural forces were at work to increase greatly their likelihood of being stillborn._

 _My point is that you could, how shall I put it, bless the reconstructed parent with a higher multiple pregnancy that leads to a sextuplet or a higher multiple birth. This will be like humans farming domesticated birds, poultry, for their eggs._

 _Well put, but there's no guarantee that the cerebra of the embryos will be the primary organs to be affected negatively!_

 _They don't need to be. Once the parents are on the verge of experiencing a miscarriage, they will accept your follow-up attacks on the offspring's cerebra as part of a necessary abortion process. You will then have your desired stillborn gestalts to possess, disperse, and diminish, one after another._

 _Your suggestion is hereby accepted._

The Lesser Darkness then thanked her mother, the Darkness, for this suggestion. Meanwhile, God felt both helpless and compelled: helpless to spoil his divine companion's suggestion, and compelled not to apply the double standard of saving the future gestalts from becoming stillborn.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The accounts of humans exchanging forgiveness with God is based on a folk story by Berditchev legend Levi Yitzchak._


	13. Second-Oldest Score

**Second-Oldest Score**

Once the dark cloud and the divine light witnessed the full reconstitution of the original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics, the gestalt departed from Sefira and joined its mate in the latter's attacks. As the Darkness merely observed, God extended his power negation towards the incoming attacker. Once done, he maintained his composure towards the incessant biting by all the monstrous heads of these two original Leviathans.

It did not take long for the Lesser Darkness to prepare to feed them.

"I am the Active Divine Feminine, who brought you out of your dimensional prison, and who brought you together again from the remnants which you had been scattered into," she started, celestial food in hand.

 _How original, Sis!_

 _At least she didn't chant, word for word._

The two gestalts ceased their vain attacks upon the Creator, and turned their attention towards the one calling them.

"Who renews and sustains all of Creation by renewing and sustaining each of its life cycles," she declared, before feeding them.

 _Brother, did she just shrink some…?_

 _Yes, dying universes from within the omniverse have been shrunk for these experiments to gorge upon._

 _Also, why did she omit the rest of her creed?_

 _She doesn't want them to acknowledge you for now, and she doesn't want to invite attacks by simply being linked to me._

"I know you want to hurt him," Sefira appeared to empathize, "I know you want to make him pay."

 _Wow!_

 _Yeah, close to your own words, except she's got no regretful tone whatsoever, and she doesn't really care much about these pawns._

The primordial combiners appeared to salivate at the prospect of settling their old score, the second-oldest one, with the one who saw them as mere experiments.

"What better way to do so than to be fruitful and multiply," asked their restorer, "as you were meant to do in the beginning?"

Instinctively, the two listeners let themselves be enticed by her suggestion, while somehow remaining oblivious to the dark cloud nearby.

Much later, the original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics experienced a higher multiple pregnancy, courtesy of manipulations by its persuader that were made to resemble divine blessings.

The Lesser Darkness looked forward to the stillbirths predicted by her mother, the Darkness, and more importantly to utilizing the stillborn offspring. Meanwhile, God awaited the release and arrival of the four Wheels from their temporal freeze.


	14. Meticulous Harvesting Plans

**Meticulous Harvesting Plans**

The dark cloud had been proven correct on two counts: that a higher multiple pregnancy was possible, and that the divine light in human form would continue to sideline himself from what was transpiring, courtesy of Sefira. The Darkness encouraged God to return to his true form, which he did.

Reading the mind of the Lesser Darkness, they knew that she could not be more pleased. The original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics had a higher multiple pregnancy count of over nine. These would be more than enough to use in order to imbue various primordial substances, such as the primordial substance from which Death arose and the primordial blood of divine darkness not recovered since the initial heavenly smiting attempt. For their part, the divine companions had resolved to prevent the Dark Herald from imbuing the primordial blood of divine light not recovered since their epic confrontation, by recovering that substance.

Meanwhile, the Lesser Darkness thought meticulously about her harvesting plans for possessions, dispersals, and diminishments. The first proto-gestalt was to be treated accordingly in order to deal with all manner of deathly matters: upgrading the remaining Horsemen by making them absorb permanently their rings, creating a new Horseman of the Apocalypse to ride with them, and even creating the Deathly Archangels planned.

Each of the next five proto-gestalts was to be possessed, dispersed, and diminished in order to create five new Instruments of the Darkness capable of obliterating any hypothetical hybrid offspring of Michael himself and any being made in the dual image. Each of those same five was to be dispersed and diminished further, leading to an initial upgrade on her existing instruments. The seventh proto-gestalt was to be possessed, dispersed, and diminished in order to facilitate a final upgrade.

Meanwhile, the eighth proto-gestalt was to be possessed, dispersed, and diminished in order to create what would be nothing less than the strongest Dark Archangel. The ninth proto-gestalt was to be treated similarly in order to create the lesser Dark Archangels planned. The remaining essence of each of these proto-gestalts, if any, was to be imbued into Creation itself so as to sustain greater numbers of the non-primordial Instruments of the Dark Herald that were being used by her avatars. The tenth proto-gestalt was to be possessed and utilized on a permanent basis.

Together, the Darkness and God reflected upon these plans.


	15. Like One Of Us

**Like One Of Us**

As the dark cloud and the divine light reflected upon Sefira's detailed plans for possession, dispersals, and diminishments, they realized that they took the stronger Instruments of the Darkness for granted. Earlier, the Darkness and God remembered that the Lesser Darkness was inherently limited from using more than five of them simultaneously, but now they honed in telepathically on the esoteric matters that had fascinated the latter.

 _Brother, you really need to reconsider repeating your failure in pulling off a bad cop stunt! When we arrived here, my daughter, whose innate power is at least four times mightier than Michael's and is currently augmented by power five times mightier than his, only sought to be eleven times mightier than he. Now, you blurted to her the means to become a staggering thirteen times mightier!_

 _And who created for her the current Instruments of the Darkness in the first place?_

 _Just who's too intimidated to put a stop to his niece's darkly aspirations? That's right!_

 _Well, at least I've got company in that regard, Sis!_

 _Anyway, besides each stronger instrument being capable of obliterating any arch-Naphil offspring that Michael might be entertaining now, I'm thinking more about the additional esoteric abilities afforded by the use of five such instruments simultaneously._

 _In addition to the existing esoteric ability of creating primordial beings and substances my way, the harder way, without the Dark Lord-style shortcut of dispersing parts of any living essence? Or to the existing esoteric ability of manipulating time across all Creation to a near-standstill? Or to the existing esoteric ability of destroying an entire multiverse by instantaneous cataclysm?_

 _Yes, indeed._

 _What about the esoteric ability to exist outside of my very first primordial creation, time itself? Neither my four immediate sons nor these primordial combiners can exist beyond the reach of time. Even the erstwhile Death was limited to existing within the reach of time._

 _That is of little consequence to either of us or to Creation itself._

 _What about the esoteric ability to alter, at will, every non-temporal rule of existence beneath our very own mandatory existence? This includes our unbounded interpretation of the Natural Order. At least that beloved dark cloud of yours can't achieve the truly divine condition of mandatory existence!_

 _Still, she is much closer to becoming 'like one of us.'_

Thus did the Darkness chant her conclusion with God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There are three fundamental rules of existence referred to in this chapter: the divine condition of mandatory existence (as per the last two episodes of Season 11), time, and everything else, including the Natural Order. So far, only the Darkness and God are capable of altering the second and third fundamental rules outright, and not just ignoring them. The third fundamental rule is broader because it covers things like the flow of life and death for celestial beings and other supernatural beings._


	16. Intended Creations Of Darkness

**Intended Creations Of Darkness**

When the dark cloud and the divine light had originally learned the details of Sefira's plans for primordial creation of her own, they turned to focus instead on the process and on the contours of a truly divine response. Neither the Darkness nor God considered the importance of the dark beings planned for creation, until they discerned from the mind of the Lesser Darkness that she thought about them intently. Now, the two divine companions shared their thoughts telepathically.

 _What my daughter has planned is no small feat: three upgraded Horsemen and one new one, a couple of Deathly Archangels, at least four Dark Archangels, and even Dark Arch-Nephilim are impressive!_

 _Three times did the sons of light prevail, and three more did the sons of darkness prevail, before divine intervention overpowered the latter._

 _Say what?_

 _I'm paraphrasing the Dead Sea Scroll of the War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness, Sis._

 _Are you saying my daughter desires an apocalyptic battle along those fictitious lines?_

 _Nope. I'm suggesting that you might have to intervene if these intended creations of darkness – not yours, of course – are as circumventive as their dark creator and step out of line._

 _We'll see, Brother._

 _Anyway, I'm not as concerned about the deathly upgrades and creations as I am about the darker ones. The strongest Dark Archangel…_

 _This poisonous or venomous one will indeed be as strong as your eldest son, and will become the celestial parent of only the strongest among the Dark Arch-Nephilim. Just how will my daughter be able to control them all?_

 _Remember Lucifer's cage which you destroyed just a short while ago?_

 _Of course._

 _Well, Crowley's most knowledgeable demons just, just finished with studying its design and replicating its runes and spellwork. Poor Nick was planned to be Lucifer's permanent vessel and new cage, before I yanked him out of his rock star body and created a Nick-like permanent vessel for him back at the bar. The original body, though, is still in Hell. That beloved dark cloud of yours could study this body similarly and create similar vessels for her minions._

 _It can't restrain an arch-Naphil so powerful. What about Death's coffin, instead? It restrained a stronger being…_

 _Death was released by Lucifer, though. Anyway, perhaps she can study both the body and the coffin, eventually._

The Darkness agreed with God.


	17. Stillborn Offspring

**Stillborn Offspring**

At last, the dark cloud and divine light bore witness to the expected miscarriage of the original Leviathan combiner with feminine characteristics. Other expectations of the Darkness and God were about to be fulfilled, as well.

The primordial combiner felt the problem and scrambled to fix it, but to no avail. It then summoned the aid of its mate, but to no avail. It then went to the extreme of jeopardizing its own life in order to prevent what should be its vibrant offspring from becoming stillborn, but still to no avail. Even Sefira did not expect the combiner to be this desperate, yet this extraordinary act would serve her dark purposes even more.

The Lesser Darkness put her persuasive skills to the test, making the case to save the combiner's life at the expense of what would never be its vibrant offspring. After considerable hesitance, the primordial gestalt acquiesced to her persuasion. Without too much effort, the persuader exerted her dark manipulations upon the offspring's cerebra, finalized their stillborn condition, and retrieved them.

For her part, the dark cloud, seeing that the primordial parents were no longer needed, extended her manipulation of time across almost all Creation to include those parents. For his part, the divine light reached across the distance of space and extended a supernatural shield around the warehouse wherein fatal injury had been inflicted upon him.

For her part, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine summoned and shrank many more dying universes from within the omniverse. She first needed to grow each stillborn offspring, while in possession of it, before dispersing any part of its being and thereby diminishing its essence. Next, she turned to summon the remaining primordial substance from which Death arose, and also summon the primordial blood of divine darkness not recovered since the initial heavenly smiting attempt, but could not summon the primordial blood of divine light remaining within the warehouse. After repeated efforts, she abandoned the effort to summon the latter and focused on what had been summoned.

The Lesser Darkness then possessed the first stillborn offspring. She fed it with dying universes, then grew it to what would have been maturity. Afterwards, she felt triumph at being augmented by the additional power that was equal to those of Michael and Lucifer put together.

Meanwhile, the Darkness noticed that God felt relieved at having sealed off his primordial blood.


	18. Deathly Substances And Creations

**Deathly Substances And Creations**

Before the dark cloud and the divine light did Sefira summon deathly substance of a primordial kind. Also, under the acute observation of the Darkness and God did the Lesser Darkness only appear to dissolve her Hammer of Death, then take to her true form and summon the withered husks of War, Famine, and Pestilence.

"Be whole!" declared the created dark essence, before dispersing a portion of her gestalt possession.

A dark substance came forth from her, before appearing to carry three rings with it. It then split into three and shot into each Horseman of the Apocalypse, making them absorb permanently their rings. The next moment, the Horsemen were teleported to one side and frozen in time.

"If I were to send wild beasts to roam the land," she chanted with vanity, before dispersing a second portion of her gestalt possession.

 _That's my line, whippersnapper!_

 _Calm down, Brother._

"Let there be Predation!" she continued her utterance.

A portion of the deathly substance, imbued with the aforementioned second portion, took the form of a new sibling of the Horsemen. Thus did this new being, one with rather feminine characteristics, assume the name Predation.

"All four of my terrible punishments – the sword, famine, wild beasts, and pestilence," she chanted, before the Horsewoman of the Apocalypse was teleported to one side and frozen in time.

 _Great! Another baleful character inspiration from contemporary fiction!_

At last, the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence were about to witness the first independent creation of archangels. From the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine did two more portions of her gestalt possession emerge to imbue the remaining deathly substance.

"Let there be Azrael, and let there be Maweth!" she proclaimed, naming her first archangels in the process.

The remaining deathly substance took the forms of the very first archangels created independently of the Creator. They were nothing less than impressive in terms of might. The elder archangel of death, Azrael, was in between Raphael and Lucifer in terms of primordial power. The younger archangel of death, Maweth, was Raphael's equal.

The two Deathly Archangels were teleported to where the Horsewoman was, and then frozen in time.

Having diminished to the fullest extent her very first gestalt possession, the Lesser Darkness departed its powerless being, then possessed and grew another stillborn offspring. Meanwhile, the Darkness and God observed intently.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Predation now replaces Death as the fourth of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She also replaces Eve, the mother of all monsters from Season 6. Meanwhile, Azrael is comparable in power to Castiel when he was empowered by many millions of monster souls from Purgatory, or to Metatron when he was empowered by just the Angel Tablet._


	19. Summoned Substance Of Darkness

**Summoned Substance Of Darkness**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, witnessed the non-primordial dark cloud before them prepare to utilize her next few gestalt possessions towards aggrandizing her fearsome power. Having deliberated with one another, the Darkness and God braced themselves for what was coming next.

Entering into this endeavour, the Lesser Darkness had, even just innately, an exclusive claim to mid-tier nigh-omnipotence with these abilities: destruction per cataclysm of an entire polyverse, awareness of mind-reading attempts by her mother or by her uncle, complete immunity from trapping except by her mother or by her uncle, use in normal time of primordial beings to bring into being primordial entities or substances from other primordial substances, unrestricted interdimensional transportation, full possession of a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, advanced healing in normal time of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous exorcism of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any spiritual realm, mid-tier umbrakinesis, immediate annihilation of any human soul or any other seemingly indestructible soul, creation in normal time and ex nihilo of non-primordial celestial beings, complete immunity from archangel banishment, complete immunity from Holy Fire, and inherent power negation of the short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God or of any Tablet of the Word of God.

She who arose in might desired much more. She focused her attention upon the summoned substance of darkness, the primordial blood of divine darkness not recovered since the initial heavenly smiting attempt on her mother, with her own darkness sweeping over the surface of that substance.

"Let there be greater darkness!" she proclaimed.

Then, greater darkness came to be. She cycled through possessions, dispersals, and diminishments of six consecutive stillborn offspring of the primordial Leviathan combiners. With her motions aping primordial creation, the Lesser Darkness expressed her will to dominate all of Creation itself, for out of the summoned substance did she proceed to fashion five new Instruments of the Darkness of greater power and upgrade her existing ones.

The Darkness and God felt rather impressed by the craftsmanship that was going into these Instruments.


	20. Great Rupture

**Great Rupture**

As the dark cloud and the divine light appreciated the craftsmanship they were observing, the non-primordial dark cloud had finished fashioning five new Instruments of the Darkness of greater power and had upgraded her existing ones. In the presence of the Darkness and God did the Lesser Darkness see that each new Instrument was good, and also see that each upgrade was good.

Entering into this endeavour, the Dark Herald had her innate claim to mid-tier nigh-omnipotence augmented by the old Instruments, objects whose combined power made possible the future learning of these esoteric abilities: manipulation of time across all Creation to almost a standstill, true creation in normal time of one primordial being or substance, and creation in normal time of any spiritual realm. These objects had already yielded her the ability to destroy an entire multiverse, or collection of numerous polyverses, by instantaneous cataclysm.

Once she put on the five new Instruments, she who arose in might felt all esoteric abilities facilitated by her older instruments draw nearer to her grasp. In terms of raw destructive power, the existing esoteric ability to destroy an entire multiverse by instantaneous cataclysm would evolve into the new esoteric ability to destroy an entire ultraverse, or collection of numerous multiverses, by instantaneous cataclysm, once she settled into her possession of the final supermassive Leviathan gestalt. Also, she felt the new esoteric ability to exist entirely outside of time itself become a possibility, subject to that possession. In addition, she felt the new esoteric ability to alter outright all rules of existence, short of time itself and the mandatory existence of her mother and uncle, become another possibility, again subject to that possession.

When finished with her seventh possession, she paused for a moment and gathered her instrumental creations.

"Maybe I should try a little test," she uttered.

 _Quoting me this time? Quoting me with deference again?_

"Serve me!" she who arose in might commanded, before a dark display of mid-tier nigh-omnipotence shot from her newest instruments and scattered throughout all of Creation.

"Thus, the Active Divine Feminine shall be High Sovereign of High Sovereigns over all existence outside the Divine Presence!" the Lesser Darkness made a bold prediction.

For their part, both the Darkness and God sensed a great rupture open in the Natural Order itself.


	21. Dark Design Of Reincarnations

**Dark Design Of Reincarnations**

Although the dark cloud and the divine light were unaffected by the great rupture that had just been opened, their sensation of it was nothing less than acute. Together, the Darkness and God read the prideful mind of the Lesser Darkness, despite the latter's awareness of such activity.

 _What did she just do?_

 _She did something more far-reaching than your own 'little test' that was the umbrakinetic shockwave against Heaven._

 _Your children started that particular quarrel, Brother._

 _And you responded in kind, Sis! Anyways, as for your question, that beloved dark cloud of yours has just introduced transmigration, reincarnation, rebirth, cycling of souls, or whatever you want to call it, to my creation._

 _Has she taken a page out of the Dharmic religions?_

 _Yes and no. Males of intelligent species will reincarnate only as different males of the same species, while females of intelligent species will reincarnate only as different females of the same species; no humans reincarnating as flora or fauna or anything like that. However, she has inserted it as a very, very prolonged stage for souls to go through before entering my renovated Purgatory._

 _How is that a problem?_

 _She's not content with being venerated during the course of an ordinary lifetime! Her dark design is such that most ordinary beings of intelligence and decency can't enter Purgatory, let alone the new Commonwealth of Heaven, without heaping upon her unremitting veneration – and the renewable power generated by all that – during their one or more reincarnations. Or, as my son Raphael put it, 'He's devout. Trumps everything.'_

 _That's a lot of power towards recharging her instruments!_

 _That's also a lot of juice towards her becoming able to flaunt her so-called 'divine' power, especially her higher primordial capabilities, at will._

 _Won't the Reapers flip over this great rupture she has caused? They're the ones most zealous about their Natural Order remaining as is._

 _Such reaction, if rebellious, would only be met with primordial terror on her part. Besides, they may not flip if she's got a silver tongue with them._

As the Darkness had her curiosity satisfied, God attempted to settle down over the rising might before them.


	22. Inaugural Transmigration Of Souls

**Inaugural Transmigration Of Souls**

After ruminating on what had been the introduction of reincarnation, the dark cloud and the divine light sensed far-reaching ripples from the great rupture in the Natural Order itself. It was concluded swiftly by the Darkness and God that more abrupt changes were transpiring before them.

One of the ripples affected all the souls of those humans who died before or during infancy, no matter which universe they had been conceived in, for it caused them to disappear.

 _So, Brother, this is my daughter matching your mass resurrection of the deceased angels: addressing your serial neglect of this particular multitude of souls._

 _She has whisked these souls away to reincarnate them as different humans, before all other souls._

It did not take long for the souls to reappear in their respective universes of conception, albeit on different worlds.

 _This transmigration of souls is most impressive!_

 _Keep in mind, Sis, that she wants to be venerated and prayed to by all intelligent creations. She craves all the renewable power generated by such actions. These souls are, for good and bad, the most malleable ones to indoctrinate about her so-called 'divinity,' hence this first transmigration of souls._

 _So, these beings who died before or during infancy will be most thankful to her for what she has done? You had your chance._

 _I told you during our family meeting the very real reasons for why I have stayed on the sidelines._

 _By the way, all these resettlement worlds are more than capable of sustaining human life. You never populated them._

 _Again, refer back to our family meeting; I told you why._

 _Still, 'Look toward heaven and count the stars, if you able to count them.'_

 _Look who's doing the chanting this time?_

 _I just wanted to make a comment on the countless resettlement worlds chosen. Her great selection is 'as numerous as the stars of heaven and the sands on the seashore' and 'as the dust of the earth.'_

 _Yes, it's overkill. She needs only several million worlds, each populated by a few hundred million intelligent creations, to engage in mass veneration and prayer to her._

Thus did the Darkness and God ruminate on the inaugural transmigration of souls throughout all the universes of Creation.


	23. Poisonous, Venomous One

**Poisonous, Venomous One**

Now was the moment the dark cloud and the divine light prepared themselves for. Earlier, the Darkness and God had witnessed the first independent creation of archangels, yet those had been created from deathly substance of a primordial kind. Now, they were about to witness a more impressive independent creation from a darker substance.

For her part, she who arose in might departed the powerless being that had been her seventh gestalt possession, then possessed the eighth stillborn offspring. The Lesser Darkness, ever ambitious, aimed to create what would be the single most powerful archangel in existence.

 _That powerful? I only thought…_

 _Why are you surprised, Sis? She may be way more powerful than her eldest cousin, but she's become jealous of my primordial creation of him! Still, it's very unlikely that her next creation will be more powerful than my eldest son._

 _How so?_

 _Creating Instruments of the Darkness is one thing. Creating intelligent creations out of primordial substances is another! I found that out while in the process of creating my eldest son. I relearned that lesson while in the process of creating these two original Leviathans before us._

 _How come I never encountered such difficulty while in the process of creating none other than my very own daughter here?_

 _That's probably because, as you said, the primordial basis of dark matter from which you made her had its uttermost origin in you._

 _Still, isn't your judgment premature here, Brother? Regardless of whether or not this poisonous, venomous one will be more powerful than Michael, my daughter will most likely arrange for this Dark Archangel to become a parent to the strongest of the Dark Arch-Nephilim, and such offspring would indeed surpass your eldest son._

 _Well, it's time to starting planning for that eventuality!_

Meanwhile, the most powerful created being in existence fed the eighth stillborn offspring with dying universes before growing it to what would have been maturity. Before her was the dark substance from which her next creation was to emerge.

"Let there be Samael!" she proclaimed, naming her first Dark Archangel, her most powerful archangel, in the process.

Next, the Lesser Darkness dispersed the better part of her gestalt possession in order to create, while both the Darkness and God observed.


	24. Dark Archangel Before Them

**Dark Archangel Before Them**

Before the dark cloud and the divine light did the non-primordial dark cloud before them went about her creative work. All three of them, the Darkness, God, and the Lesser Darkness, beheld the new thing that was becoming being before them.

The self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine formed the dark archangelic essence with her dark insights, and within it a sinisterly miraculous combination of vital components, currents, links, and smoke, balancing all the terrifying power within the being. She looked forward to an honest acknowledgement by the Dark Archangel before them that, were one of these things in the combination to fail, the being would cease to exist before her.

 _Brother, why do her thoughts sound familiar?_

 _Remember what was uttered near the beginning of the prayer service we went to? 'Who Formed' humanity?_

 _Oh, that one?_

 _Yeah, that one._

Meanwhile, she who arose in might gave considerable thought to the primordial-level abilities of the entity that was becoming Samael. First, she gave considerable thought to the active abilities that would become common to both the poisonous, venomous one and the subsequent Dark Archangels, in all their detail: conjuration of pocket dimensions or pocket universes, perception alteration, power augmentation in relation to others' abilities, instantaneous apportation of any celestial being other than a primordial one to anywhere, resurrection of any such being, and effective combined smiting by four Dark Archangels. Instead of holy white light, lower-tier umbrakinesis would be utilized.

Next, she gave considerable thought to the abilities that Samael had in common with the long-time Ruler of Heaven alone, such as enhanced resilience against Holy Fire and power negation of short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God. Many billions of years ago, in order to break the primordial stalemate against the original Leviathans, her eldest cousin proved to be the only one capable of creating his four celestial daughters ex nihilo, albeit by absorbing the divine power within all the plentiful Hands of God at his disposal. The new being before her would be capable of doing the same, but only if dark equivalents of the Hands of God were as prolific.

The Lesser Darkness then felt accomplished at the one ability her most powerful creation had that Michael did not: the removal of Holy Fire. The Darkness noticed God's trepidation at his eldest son having been surpassed on this one aspect.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thus, Samael is only a bit more powerful than Michael, if only because of the ability to remove Holy Fire. Otherwise, the two archangels are equal._


	25. Remaining Dark Archangels

**Remaining Dark Archangels**

Together did the dark cloud and the divine light behold the pinnacle of the non-primordial dark cloud's work, to the extent that it had been creative in the first place. The Darkness took in God's continued negative reaction towards what had transpired.

 _Brother, that makes all three of us, now. Our most powerful creations in existence – period – could not have been made without having their uttermost origin in your older, stronger sister._

 _Oh?_

 _By you: the two original Leviathan gestalts._

 _You just have to remind me, don't you?_

 _By me: my daughter, much more than a mere peacock or peacock angel. By her: this._

 _Profound._

Having made the single most powerful archangel in existence, the Lesser Darkness diminished what remained of her eighth gestalt possession for her own purposes. Meanwhile, the most powerful entity in existence extended her own manipulation of time across almost all Creation to include her awakening grandchild, the Dark Archangel, in the near-standstill.

 _Thank you, Mother._

 _You're welcome, my dear._

The most powerful created being in existence then proceeded to depart the powerless being that had been her eighth gestalt procession and repeated all the preliminary steps with the ninth stillborn offspring. Not too long after did five portions of the latter emerge to imbue the dark substance of a primordial kind.

"Let there be Mashbir, Kezef, Hasmed, Haron, and Peor!" she proclaimed, naming her remaining Dark Archangels in the process.

 _Five more archangels of destruction? That's two more than the three she had originally planned._

 _Oh yeah, Sis, it's intimidating. Plus, she's got enough names remaining for her Dark Arch-Nephilim! She'll have a straight flush when all is said and done._

From the dark substance before her did the five named Dark Archangels emerge. The first, Mashbir, was Lucifer's equal. The second, Kezef, was in between Raphael and Lucifer in terms of primordial power. The third, Hasmed, was Raphael's equal. The remaining two, Haron and Peor, were each Gabriel's equal.

The Darkness and God started to process different reactions towards these new Dark Archangels.


	26. Sense Of Intimidation

**Sense Of Intimidation**

Before the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, were Samael, Mashbir, Kezef, Hasmed, Haron, and Peor. The Darkness and God shared their divergent thoughts on these six Dark Archangels, including the single most powerful archangel in existence.

For the more feminine of the two entities, no sense of intimidation overcame her thoughts. She simply contrasted her four eldest nephews with these six new grandchildren of hers. Because the former were beings of light who had been created from the substance of primordial creation, they were once capable of inflicting terrible harm upon her, with their combined assault of full chronokinesis and combined smiting. On the other hand, because the latter beings all came from the primordial blood of divine darkness not recovered since the initial heavenly smiting attempt on her, they were inherently incapable of harming her even if they all wished it so. Her dark essence was inherently immune to harm from lesser substances of darkness, even from the most powerful created being in existence with all her instruments.

For the more masculine of the two entities, there was a definite sense of intimidation, leaving aside his blatant fear towards his divine companion when she had been vengeful. Shortly after he first created the two original Leviathan gestalts, those two merely gorged themselves upon most of one whole universe of his, so he did not worry about his own well-being. Then came his niece, the Lesser Darkness, with all her augmented power and overreaching ambitions, even though she expressed no interest in attacking him personally. Now, these six Dark Archangels and the Dark Arch-Nephilim to come reminded him of his eldest sons' harm upon his older sister. Were it not for both his nigh-omniscience and his penchant for nullifying the otherwise terrifying power of would-be assailants, he felt that these great-niblings and especially their potential offspring would be more than capable of inflicting terrible harm upon his essence of light, with their own combined assault of full chronokinesis and combined smiting.

 _Team Amara! Go Amara!_

In contrast to the Darkness, God remembered these incisive words from his one-time favourite son. Back then, they were a mere expression of sarcasm, and such team had not been required for divine payback. Now, there really existed a team of darkness, even with a different leader.


	27. Marred Creation Twice

**Marred Creation Twice**

Finished with her thoughts, the dark cloud froze her six new grandchildren in time, while the divine light could only observe the next creative act to be performed by the non-primordial dark cloud before them. While the Darkness would surely reacquaint herself with the Dark Archangels at some point, God wanted all of what was transpiring before them to be over and done with, so that the eldest of his very own grandchildren, the four Wheels, could enter the fray.

Using whatever essence remained of each stillborn offspring that had been diminished up until that point, the Lesser Darkness imbued all of Creation itself with such primordial darkness, not least so as to sustain greater numbers of the non-primordial Instruments of the Dark Herald that were being used by her avatars.

 _She has done it, Brother!_

 _Done what, Sis?_

 _She has imbued the entirety of your Creation itself, the omniverse, with something from primordial darkness not once, but twice!_

 _In my opinion, to say that she has marred Creation twice would be an understatement! Of course, she's really only getting started._

"Both of you," she who arose in might addressed her mother and her uncle, "I'm not done with my creative acts."

Having diminished to the fullest extent her ninth gestalt possession, she departed its powerless being and moved towards the tenth stillborn offspring. Despite its lifeless condition, she desired to give it a name.

"Henceforth, you shall be called Tah-Hadasha," she named the stillborn offspring before her.

 _Tah-Hadasha?_

 _It's two separate names combined together. The first is a partial expression of a slightly longer name, Tahweh, the feminine form of that name of mine which has four letters. The second, Hadasha, refers to being new._

 _So, very roughly speaking, she will be new? That monstrosity isn't even alive!_

' _Tah-Hadasha' is not a reference to the Leviathan combiner at all. It is self-referential flattery to the alpha ego about to possess that lifeless being. It is, yet again, all about becoming the new me! At least the beloved dark cloud of yours didn't name this monster Jenova, for that would have been stooping to a new low._

The Darkness and God then returned their focus towards the dark possession to come.


	28. For A Rainy Day

**For A Rainy Day**

The dark cloud and the divine light observed the non-primordial dark cloud move towards what would become her tenth gestalt possession. For the Darkness and God, this was the moment that the Lesser Darkness would permanently become thirteen times mightier than her eldest primordial cousin.

"Don't worry, Tah-Hadasha. I need you," the created dark essence declared towards the stillborn offspring, "I'll take all of you, yet I'll save your impressive power for a rainy day."

She moved further to possess the tenth stillborn offspring, then fed it with dying universes and grew it to what would have been maturity. She felt triumph at being augmented permanently by the additional power that was equal to those of Michael and Lucifer put together and that almost matched the power of the late Death himself or his Ring, but without the vulnerability of the former or the fragility of the latter.

"Once upon a time, a mere human had a dream," she narrated, having an account in mind to relate to not just her newfound power, but to all the power that was to come.

"Look, I have had another dream: And this time, the sun, the moon, and eleven stars were bowing down to me," she chanted, recalling the original language that her mother and uncle had familiarized themselves with.

"The time will come," she broke the chanting, "when even the most powerful quasar interaction – the oldest and strongest supermassive black hole emitting the most rapid expansion of the brightest light and of space itself – will revere me similarly and even anoint me."

 _Did my daughter's ego just cross the line?_

 _Yes! Finally! I told you she would aim to elevate herself at our expense, even yours!_

Maintaining her composure, the mother gave a reluctant acknowledgement.

"Congratulations, my dear," she drawled, "for all your creative work so far."

"Thank you, Mother," came the response.

"Before you proceed with creating your improved dual image based on controlled darkness," cautioned the other, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What exactly am I forgetting?" the Lesser Darkness expressed curiosity regarding her unexpected oversight.

"In your determination to rival your uncle's creative work, you forgot to get a celestial grip on your intelligent creations," noted the Darkness, who recalled her telepathic exchange about her nephew's vessel and the late Death's coffin.

God did not like the direction of this conversation.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as homage to the official Season 13 episode "War of the Worlds." As for the imagery of the oldest and strongest supermassive black hole emitting the most rapid expansion of the brightest light and of even space itself, this enormous upscaling of what a quasar is and does is a real-world reference to a recent alternative hypothesis to the Big Bang theory, a variant of black hole cosmology._


	29. Objects Of Severe Restraint

**Objects Of Severe Restraint**

The dark cloud was intent upon apporting to the core of the Bottomless Pit both her nephew's vessel, Nick, and the late Death's coffin, while the divine light could only think of this in terms of the ego of the non-primordial dark cloud before them. The Darkness, having noticed God's expression of dislike, exchanged thoughts with him telepathically.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Um, like everything? You'll be spoon-feeding her ego with those objects! Sure, her creations will have a little taste of freedom, before they find out she can control their motions and even abilities. She'll gloat about being ten steps ahead. If they decide to become mavericks and thus cross her, they'll find out about their utter helplessness as she crushes them with ease!_

 _Like you did, Brother, when you strengthened the stubbornness of an ancient god-king towards your one-time prophetic soundboard?_

 _That's different, Sis, and will always be different! Back to my concerns…_

 _Aren't you terrified of the prospect that your so-called 'Team Sefira' - these six Dark Archangels, the Dark Arch-Nephilim to come, and even the two Deathly Archangels – will work around your instinct to nullify others' powers and gang up on you the same way your four immediate sons once ganged up on me? My essence may be invulnerable to harm from them, but yours isn't._

 _Yes, but…_

 _Whatever runes or spellwork my daughter comes up with will only make it easier for you to hit these beings twice as hard should they try to hit you first._

 _Oh? I'll have to think about that some more._

After the telepathic exchange, the mother apported Lucifer's one-time vessel and the late Death's coffin.

The daughter recognized the two objects before her as ones of severe restraint. She discerned that Hell's craftsmanship of runes and spellwork throughout Nick could not restrain any arch-Naphil offspring of Samael or even of Mashbir. Turning to the coffin, she knew that a weaker being had managed to release the late Death from it.

The Lesser Darkness resolved to add, to the planned vessels of her Dark Archangels, her Dark Arch-Nephilim, and even her Deathly Archangels, runes and spellwork that could restrain them indefinitely and that could not be broken except by her, by her mother, or by her uncle.

As the Darkness took in that resolution, God informed her discreetly of having conceded yet another argument to her.


	30. In Our New Image

**In Our New Image**

Together they were, the three most powerful entities to have ever existed. As the Darkness and God continued observing, the Lesser Darkness had with her special substances, including controlled darkness, to manipulate.

"Let us make the Adonim," she who possessed a supermassive Leviathan gestalt pronounced, "in our new image of the Darkness and God."

Unlike with the Dark Archangels before, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine formed this new being, an adult female, using both controlled darkness and other substances. Once completed, she had the basis for the new species. She replicated the new being countless times, in both adult female and adult male incarnations, and infused them with preternatural knowledge, and scattered a great deal of the results throughout the omniverse that was Creation itself.

 _My daughter is using even more habitable worlds capable of sustaining humanoid life, not just human life?_

 _I'll give her credit for picking habitable worlds in every universe that don't have indigenous intelligent life and that are adequately distant from intelligent civilizations and their worlds. I'll also give her credit for grasping genetic diversity and minimum viable populations more broadly. Heck, the new Adonim population on each chosen world exceeds the minimum!_

Next, the non-primordial dark cloud created additional yet sufficiently isolated superhabitable planets in every universe, before scattering the remainder of the intelligent results throughout Creation.

 _Were I less than who I am, Brother, I wouldn't be able to count all these mainly larger worlds! She has exceeded her initial transmigration work!_

 _Sis, she's making up for all those dying universes that she fed mercilessly to each stillborn Leviathan gestalt! Still, her work is impressive. Whether from scratch or otherwise, she has established advanced planetary systems orbiting Goldilocks stars!_

 _Goldilocks? What does a fairy tale have to do with the creation of planetary systems?_

 _Um, how about not too big, not too small, but just right? How about not too hard, not too soft, but just right? Most importantly, how about not too hot, not too cold, but just right?_

 _Ah, just the right amounts, then?_

 _Precisely!_

Afterwards, the Darkness and God inspected all the superhabitable planets just created, as well as their respective spatial environments.


	31. Creative Overkill Of Adonim

**Creative Overkill Of Adonim**

During their inspection of every superhabitable planet just created, the dark cloud and the divine light came across a planetary system of the most advanced kind that had also been just created by the non-primordial dark cloud. The Darkness and God inspected this impressive work of the Lesser Darkness that had been replicated throughout Creation.

 _This new system's main star certainly is a so-called 'Goldilocks star,' as you mentioned!_

 _Goldilocks star? Check.  
Seven innermost planets before the circumstellar habitable zone, each being just a tad larger than the Earth? Check.  
Maximum possible size for the aforementioned zone? Check.  
Five superhabitable planets in the zone? Check.  
One Ganymede-sized moon orbiting each one? Check.  
Two massive solid planets, or mega-Earths, between the edge of the zone and Jupiter orbit? Check.  
Two Ganymede-sized moons orbiting each one? Check.  
Three ice giants further out? Check.  
Three Ganymede-sized moons and many, much smaller moons orbiting each one? Check.  
Three larger-than-Jupiter gas giants even further out, up to a thousand astronomical units' worth of orbiting distance? Check.  
Five Ganymede-sized moons and many, much smaller moons orbiting each one? Check.  
One orbiting brown dwarf situated farthest out, up to seven thousand astronomical units' worth of orbiting distance? Check._

 _I see my daughter has created at least one system of this most advanced kind, though mainly much, much more, in every appropriate galaxy._

 _Don't forget that she has also taken advantage of existing Goldilocks stars, and even the more plentiful red dwarf stars, to maximize their circumstellar habitable zones and place up to five superhabitable planets in each zone!_

 _Notwithstanding those relatively less advanced systems, she has just created entire galaxies that each contain tens of trillions of systems exactly like the one before us, and has multiplied her work in this universe alone across every appropriate universe throughout Creation! Now you can multiply all of this by the effects of reincarnation, and the resulting product is: more worshippers for the beloved dark cloud of yours!_

The Darkness took in God's remarks to evaluate this cosmic excess that was the creative overkill of Adonim.

* * *

 _Author's Note: A 20-planet system just like the one described above, and more importantly a protoplanetary disk that would form it, makes for very scientifically plausible science fiction. The real-life extrasolar stars and/or planetary systems inspiring the above are: 70 Ophiuchi A, Kepler-11, Kepler-90, HR 8799, Gliese 570D, and_ _TYC_ _9486-927-1. Other brief science points are provided below._

 _A Goldilocks star is a host star for one or more planets that can contain life. A circumstellar habitable zone is where one or more such planets can have their orbit. A superhabitable planet has more suitable conditions than Earth itself for life to evolve, has twice to six times the mass, and has 1.3 to 1.6 times the radius. As for large (and elliptical) galaxies, A2261-BCG had approximately 10 trillion stars at the time of writing, while IC 1101 had approximately 100 trillion stars._


	32. Adonim And Lilin

**Adonim And Lilin**

Once the initial multiplication of Adonim had been evaluated, the dark cloud and the divine light returned their attention to the ongoing creative work. Before the Darkness and God, the non-primordial dark cloud prepared to compound on the existing overkill of Adonim.

"It is not good for the Adonim on each world to be alone and especially face the risk of being incapable of being fruitful and multiplying. I will make an asexually reproductive species to compliment their sexual reproduction with artificial reproduction," determined the Lesser Darkness.

 _Oh, my Brother! Before, a few hundred million intelligent creations on each of several million worlds were not enough! Now, the Adonim in each appropriate universe are not enough?_

 _It's her insurance policy! Can't have too quick an enhanced recharge time for her precious trinkets! Can't settle for anything less than being able to flaunt one's primordial-level power throughout all of existence in a mere moment's notice!_

"I will make… the Lilin as a fitting supernatural helper for them," she who arose in might named her next created species.

The Lilin came into being and were deployed to every appropriate universe, to every appropriate galaxy, and to every appropriate planetary system, including every advanced system that had just been established. They then appeared on the habitable worlds therein, ranging from habitable dwarf planets to superhabitable planets.

 _Based on supernatural sexual predators?_

 _Only in human mythology, Sis. She did say asexually reproductive beings, so these Lilin are planned not to be succubi, but rather living reproductive cell banks and gestational surrogates. It appears that a male Adon will produce roughly the same billions of reproductive cells as his human counterpart, while a female Adon will carry roughly the same diminishing number of reproductive cells as her human counterpart._

 _So, the Lilin will simply save the many reproductive cells not destined naturally for conventional fertilization?_

 _Yes, and then they'll use them to engineer artificial reproduction for the Adonim – even more worshippers for the beloved dark cloud of yours!_

The Darkness took in all those words regarding the Adonim and Lilin created, while God awaited what came next.

* * *

 _Author's Note: "Adonim and Lilin" sounds like Adam and Lilith, yet bears no further similarities to those two, let alone to the mythological antagonism between humans and either the lilin or the lilitu. The main purpose of the Lilin is to address a key question ignored by the typical usage of the trope called "Gods Need Prayer Badly": Why don't these mythological or fictional deities take an active third-party role in reproduction by and of human worshippers?_


	33. Another Dark Inspiration

**Another Dark Inspiration**

As the dark cloud gave further thought to the Adonim that had been scattered throughout all of Creation, the divine light prepared for what would happen to the Adonim that remained. Leaving the Darkness to her thoughts, God awaited the non-primordial dark cloud to have her own nesting doll in reverse and so much more.

"As through uncontrolled darkness all disappoint, so through controlled darkness will all be made right," boasted the Lesser Darkness.

 _What a new image of us, indeed!_

 _Aw, all will be made right with these new creatures, the Masters. Yeah, right!_

Immediately afterwards, the Dark Herald proceeded to protect the Adonim that remained, in both female and male incarnations, from exorcism by giving their physical forms the inherent trait of being one with, at all times, non-primordial power at least as great as that of ordinary Nephilim or cambions. During this process of empowerment, she absorbed those who were to become her twelve stronger avatars.

The most powerful created being in existence then crafted, upon all remaining beings but the original, adequate runes and spellwork of severe restraint. Such restraints were made powerful enough to restrain even Dark Arch-Nephilim and to be broken only by her, by her mother, or by her uncle. She also modified their genetic makeup such that all the Adonim, except for the twelve and the original being, would reproduce these runes and spellwork as part of their genetic makeup.

Returning to the original being, the one to become her stronger physical vessel, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine proceeded to realize her crowning upgrade when a dark thought surfaced. She became reminded of the possibility of an archangel or regular angel being empowered by multiple tens of millions of monster souls. In the case of a regular angel, that creature would become positioned in between Raphael and Lucifer in terms of celestial power. The desire to apply a similar enhancement to the prospective physical vessel crystallized.

 _Your special interest, Castiel, has come to my daughter's attention!_

 _I'm not surprised about the way my son, your nephew, is being considered. The reputation of the one-time 'new God' has given her another dark inspiration!_

As the Lesser Darkness thought darkly of soul empowerment, the Darkness and God made a determination on how this feat would be achieved.


	34. Empowerment Of The Adonim

**Empowerment Of The Adonim**

The dark cloud and the divine light awaited the crowning upgrades of the non-primordial dark cloud before them. Specifically, the Darkness and God awaited the latter's prospective vessel to be massively empowered by millions of non-human souls and to be given the ability to absorb and reflect the renewable power generated by mass prayer and veneration.

 _Why won't my daughter just create more monster souls, based on existing kinds of monsters?_

 _For this particular accomplishment, she's imitating the part-Leviathan monster mother that I introduced you to not too long ago. Between more monster souls and the new Lilin souls, she thinks that only the latter, being innovative creations of her own, will be religiously devoted to her._

The Lesser Darkness concluded that soul-based empowerment could come from millions of the very Lilin she had created to help her more corporeal creations, the Adonim. With eagerness, she created more Lilin souls before her, in the multiple tens of millions. She then implanted them in the first of the Adonim, and saw that her work was good.

"Behold my guiding hand," she proclaimed.

The original crowning upgrade was due next. The created dark essence gave the being the most desired ability from fictional pseudo-deities, the one to absorb and reflect the renewable power generated by mass prayer and veneration. Afterwards, she was pleased that her prospective vessel had the future potential to be, on its own, as powerful as an Instrument of the Darkness.

In the here and now, the time had come to realize the desired nesting doll in reverse. She who arose in might possessed the first of the Adonim, her non-primordial dark cloud dissipating into a significantly more powerful Sefira.

"No one has ascended to Deity except the one who was born and born again of the Divine Darkness, who emanates wisely from her presence, and who proceeds with assent from the presence of the Divine God!" boasted the Lesser Darkness, who now restored her previous ability to toy with all of Creation.

The Darkness and God proceeded to evaluate this dark empowerment of the Adonim.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Upon settling into her most recent supermassive Leviathan gestalt in possession of the original Adon being - Sefira became over three times more powerful than the late Death (with his Ring); she also became not eleven times, not twelve times, but thirteen times more powerful than either Michael or Samael, and will be over nine times more powerful than Samael's offspring to come._

 _Recapped below is the scope of her mid-tier nigh-omnipotence, over and above the abilities associated with lower-tier nigh-omnipotence:_

 _Innately - destruction per cataclysm of an entire polyverse, awareness of mind-reading attempts by the Darkness or by God, complete immunity from trapping except by the Darkness or by God, use in normal time of primordial beings to "create" primordial beings or substances from other primordial substances, unrestricted interdimensional transportation, full possession of a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, advanced healing in normal time of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier arch-Naphil or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous exorcism of any supermassive Leviathan gestalt or any high-tier archangel, instantaneous obliteration of any spiritual realm, mid-tier umbrakinesis, immediate annihilation of any human soul or any other seemingly indestructible soul, creation in normal time and ex nihilo of non-primordial celestial beings, complete immunity from archangel banishment, complete immunity from Holy Fire, and inherent power negation of the short- to medium-range use of any Hand of God or of any Tablet of the Word of God;_

 _Mainly augmented but requiring recharge - destruction per cataclysm of an entire multiverse, manipulation of time across the omniverse (all Creation) to almost a standstill (not yet learned), true creation in normal time of one primordial being or substance (not yet learned), and creation in normal time of any spiritual realm (not yet learned); and_

 _Fully augmented but requiring recharge - destruction per cataclysm of an entire ultraverse or collection of multiverses, alteration of all rules of existence except time itself and the mandatory existence of the Darkness and God (in development), and existence entirely outside time itself (not yet learned)._


	35. Divine Scrutiny

**Divine Scrutiny**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, scrutinized Sefira's creative response to the existence of humanity. It did not take long for them, the Darkness and God, to form their opinions regarding the empowered Adonim who had been made by the Lesser Darkness.

 _When my daughter said these beings would be as powerful as Nephilim and cambions, without being vulnerable to exorcism, she wasn't kidding!_

 _Your daughter had other inspirations, too! The two so-called 'demons' who bore your Mark, Cain and your dear Dean, were never demons when they were assumed to be corruptions of Lucifer, since they didn't change vessels at will. The very pseudo-deities whom she vanquished didn't change vessels at will, either._

 _Somehow she limited what Nephilim inspirations she had to those sired by higher non-primordial angels, and not to reproductive possibilities with primordial entities. Still, by the standards of non-primordial beings, only one who is more powerful than a seraph can go mano a mano with one of these upgraded Adonim!_

Before the more masculine of the two entities could respond, he and his confidante noted once again only a number of the abilities of these new beings: biokinesis, electrokinesis, exorcism, flight, healing, power granting, precognition, pyrokinesis, resurrection, soul reading, spell casting, supernatural concealment, supernatural perception, supernatural speed, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, terrakinesis, and truth compulsion.

 _Remind me to give my Creation sigils to use as temporary traps for these Masters! If other supernatural beings in Creation can be restrained using the appropriate traps, why can't these new creatures be as vulnerable?_

 _Brother, if you had suggested permanent traps…_

 _I know, Sis, I know: you would've chewed me out again for my trap-happy craze! Oh, and remind me to give my Creation accompanying sigils for banishment, too._

 _Like the special banishment sigil you intend to impart on your prospective prophetic soundboard?_

 _No. The beloved dark cloud of yours, with her ever-ambitious alpha ego, is too special for that particular banishment sigil. Because their power is not primordial, those upgraded Adonim or Masters who find themselves banished by greater or even lesser beings deserve to be banished by nothing more than run-of-the-mill sigils._

The Darkness found herself relieved by the details of God's plan for sigil proliferation.


	36. The Original Adon

**The Original Adon**

Once the dark cloud and the divine light discussed the latter's desire to foil the Adonim, the two of them proceeded to scrutinize Sefira's own physical vessel. Both the Darkness and God wished to evaluate the impact of worship absorption and reflection, as well as evaluate miscellaneous upgrades.

 _Turning to my daughter's Adon vessel, or Master vessel: she sure packed a wallop!_

 _That's the wrong expression. She hit the really sweet spot more than anything else._

 _Oh?_

 _As she has found out first hand, the inherent power of a primordial entity is totally incompatible with either the non-renewable power obtained by human sacrifices or the renewable power generated by mass prayer and veneration. This and other major differences separate us from the pseudo-deities. If this were not so, she would have had as a physical vessel something like an arch-Naphil, but one that could make use of the aforementioned renewable power._

 _So she settled for the next best thing?_

 _This original Adon is, as a vessel, inherently just a little more powerful than one of her ten Sefirot overseeing the Reapers…_

 _Whom she established before you established your equivalents: four Holy Living Ones, four Valiant Ones, four human-friendly Electric Ones, and one hostile Electric One._

 _Yet, she was able to give this vessel the ability to make use of the aforementioned renewable power and of multiple tens of millions of Lilin souls. Leaving aside for a moment the reflection of the former stream of power towards recharging her Instruments of the Darkness, the full absorption of both streams of power would propel this vessel to the same level as the strongest arch-Naphil possible! After all, the full first stream of power alone would be equivalent to being empowered with a tablet computer and spares containing the entire Word of God…_

 _Or being empowered with one of her Instruments of the Dark Herald, Brother?_

 _Yes… what? No! Sis, I'm glad you maximized the power negation of far superior Instruments of hers, so that she can't use her inferior instruments except by deploying them with her avatars! She's had things going her way for more than enough times!_

As the telepathic exchange ended, the Darkness committed to memory the design of the Adon vessel, while God awaited the next phase of primordial manipulations to unfold.


	37. Guiding Hand

**Guiding Hand**

While almost all Creation remained at almost a standstill, the dark cloud and the divine light prepared to keep themselves and each other from boredom. When they did this the previous time, the Darkness and God witnessed the reproduction of the stillborn Leviathan gestalts, whose parents had been enticed by Sefira.

"Mother," the Lesser Darkness broke the silence, "it is time for all your grandchildren to emerge from their deep freeze."

The mother released the six Dark Archangels and the two Deathly Archangels from her grip on time. These eight then beheld their fearsome, dark creator in all her indisputably mid-tier nigh-omnipotence.

"Hallowed, hallowed, hallowed," the darkly six expressed exaltation as they made known their subordination from their true forms, "be the Active Divine Feminine!"

"Her power permeates all Creation!" exclaimed the deathly pair, as they made known their own subordination.

 _It sure didn't take long for them to become winged suck-ups! What's wrong, Brother?_

 _These beings took a page right out of the heavenly praise, Sis! You and I heard the original words when they were echoed during the sibling-oriented prayer service we went to!_

 _You mean, 'Holy, holy, holy! The Eternal of Hosts! His presence fills all the earth'?_

 _Yeah, that's the chant! Worse, those six were inspired much more by celestial fawning towards extremely prayer-hungry fictional deities than by the heavenly praise!_

"There is no active Divine but the Lesser Darkness!" declared the Dark Archangels.

"May you establish your sovereignty speedily," sang the deathly pair.

"That whoever shall address a petition to any god or man, besides you," the darkly six expressed their preternatural knowledge of chanting in the original language before they made their own pronouncements, "Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, during your everlasting rule shall be condemned in body and soul!"

 _These suck-ups sure picked up their chanting real fast!_

 _Go figure!_

"There is all Creation," the eight archangels' dark creator pointed out, "which I have renewed…"

A pause ensued after the utterance of those words.

"By my vast power to be a royal residence for the glory of my majesty," the Lesser Darkness chanted her gloat before she spoke her own words, "and my guiding hand!"

The Darkness and God kept their sarcasm to themselves and each other.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as additional homage to the official Season 13 episode "War of the Worlds."_


	38. Dark Arch-Nephilim

**Dark Arch-Nephilim**

The dark cloud and the divine light tuned out the additional deification that followed the boast of the non-primordial dark cloud. Eventually, the Darkness and God observed the Lesser Darkness feeling that she had received enough adoration from her Dark Archangels.

It did not take long for that dark creator to persuade her powerful creations to choose their conscious vessels from among the male Adonim.

"Who is like our master, who arises in might?" the eight archangels referred to the mid-tier nigh-omnipotence of the most powerful created being in existence, "Who can fight against her?"

 _Really?_

 _We can!_

These eight lesser creations went on to possess their vessels successfully. After that, it took only a few words between daughter and mother for the latter to freeze all but the four strongest Dark Archangels.

When those four saw the female Adonim, they desired them passionately and said to one another, "Let us take mates from these creations, and let us sire our respective offspring into being."

With separate arrangements for privacy, Samael, Mashbir, Kezef, and Hasmed approached their mates and cohabited with them. Much later did those mates give birth to the Dark Arch-Nephilim, all female, at the same time, though they did so at the cost of their own lives. The four surviving parents were just about to name their offspring when they were interrupted by their dark creator.

"No, my Dark Archangels," she commanded, "I will name them myself."

She then approached her own granddaughters, the great-granddaughters of her mother, and named them Apollyon, Mashhit, Hemah, and Af. The daughter of Samael, Apollyon, was comparable in power to a single Instrument of the Darkness that had been upgraded. The daughter of Mashbir, Mashhit, was between her eldest cousin and her eldest uncle in terms of power. Meanwhile, the daughter of Kezef, Hemah, was as powerful as her uncle Mashbir, while the daughter of Hasmed, Af, was as powerful as her uncle Kezef.

"At my name and to my majesty," she who arose in might prepared to chant in the original language, "every knee shall bend, every tongue swear loyalty."

The Dark Archangels and Dark Arch-Nephilim responded to the Lesser Darkness accordingly, while the Darkness and God braced themselves for the additional deification.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by the seventh chapter of the apocryphal Book of Enoch. Also, since the name "Abaddon" already belongs to a high-ranking demon, the Greek equivalent "Apollyon" is used instead._


	39. Self-Serving Trinity Dogma

**Self-Serving Trinity Dogma**

Before the dark cloud and the divine light, the four strongest Dark Archangels and all the Dark Arch-Nephilim prepared to heap more deification upon the non-primordial dark cloud, for at her name every knee of theirs bent and every tongue of theirs were about to confess her sovereignty to the glory of the Darkness and God. For her part, the Lesser Darkness felt exalted, for the words of her creed were about to be uttered.

"With perfect faith, I believe in the Divine Darkness," each of the lesser ones began to affirm individually.

 _Here we go with her creed, Brother!_

 _Again, Sis! Again!_

"The beginning of all existence, the existence and nothingness and Yin before all being, the all-power beyond all being, and the Destroyer above all being," all eight beings professed the remainder of the first part of the creed.

"With perfect faith, I believe in the Divine God," they affirmed the next part,  
"The younger kin, the beginning of all being, the Yang of all being, the Creator of all but the darkest creations, the all-power above all created being, the one who alone is God,  
Whose personage is indivisible and whose unity is without association,  
And the one who established the laws of physics and justice."

"With perfect faith, I believe in the Active Divine Feminine, the Lesser Darkness," they confessed finally,  
"Who emanates wisely from the presence of the Divine Darkness,  
Who proceeds with assent from the presence of the Divine God,  
Who rules as the jealous Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence,  
Who renews and sustains all of Creation by renewing and sustaining each of its life cycles,  
Who renews and sustains all of Creation by renewing and sustaining everything in between its life cycles and petitionary prayers,  
Who renews and sustains all of Creation by answering all petitionary prayers to the triune Divine,  
Who does all these things with power and wisdom greater than those of all intelligent creations combined,  
And who bears the triune Divine Will to which I surrender my daily living."

 _So be the utterance, the first of many, that my daughter is the third person or personage of her special trinity._

 _Her made-up, self-serving trinity dogma, I should add!_

Glorified, the Lesser Darkness awaited a more formal monarchical style, which surprised both the Darkness and God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The phrase "The one who alone is God" was inspired by the phrase "One is our God" found in liturgy and by the literal phrase "[Tetragrammaton], He is the God" (known more loosely as, "The Eternal alone is God") found throughout the Deuteronomistic History._


	40. Formal Monarchical Style

**Formal Monarchical Style**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, continued to witness the self-gratifying theatrics of the non-primordial dark cloud before them. Surprised about the formal monarchical style to come, the Darkness and God confided in one another.

 _Styles, Brother?_

 _Sis, the beloved dark cloud of yours wishes to rule everything that isn't either the two of us or our home as an absolute ruler! Like the despots and tyrants throughout human history – and some fictional characters – she feels the urge to be bestowed title after title! Absolute power has corrupted absolutely, in front of us! On the other hand, I did everything I could to be a constitutional monarch, regardless of whatever issues you had with my ego!_

 _Hence the more modern, straightforward 'Sovereign of Space and Time' title bestowed upon you by part of your fan club?_

 _Precisely!_

"Behold Her Divine Majesty, the Active Divine Feminine, the Lesser Darkness," came the beginning of the style of the Lesser Darkness by the four strongest Dark Archangels and all the Dark Arch-Nephilim.

"Hallowed Divinity with Us," came the next utterances, "Exclusive Sacred Imperatrix outside the Divine Presence…"

 _What's with these two titles?_

 _The first is a sacrilegious combination of 'Holy Spirit' and 'God is with us,' as in the other two persons or personages that a couple billion humans see me as, for better and for worse. The second is the god-king concept by another name, which you saw me fight against more than once during our family meeting!_

"Deity Supreme outside the Divine Presence," came the subsequent utterances, "Absolute and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, Master of Masters outside the Divine Presence, Judge of Judges outside the Divine Presence…"

 _Really, my dear?_

 _Yeah, really! If she were more masculine, she'd simply grab more literal titles of mine for personal use: God of gods, King of kings of kings, Lord of lords, and such! Oh, and do note the description of her perceived sovereignty as being absolute, now without any reasonable doubt as absolute as the power of an absolute ruler!_

The Darkness and God awaited the continuation of the formal monarchical style.

* * *

 _Author's Note: "King of kings of kings" is a phrase with 17th-century origins._


	41. Title After Title

**Title After Title**

Both the dark cloud and the divine light observed the non-primordial dark cloud before them continue to be heaped upon title after title, by her very own creations. The Darkness and God heard the utterances of the four strongest Dark Archangels and all the Dark Arch-Nephilim.

"Theocrat of Theocrats," spoke the latter.

 _Is my daughter really interested in becoming a cleric of clerics? As you've shown me, human history is rife with ecclesiocratic garbage in the name of theocracy!_

 _She isn't. Rather, she wants the combined perks of the offices of Pontifex Maximus, or High Priest, and Prophet of the Lord._

 _Like the flattering caricature given posthumously to a certain historical fan of yours from_ _Nazareth_ _?_

 _Um, uh, yeah._

"Commander-in-Chief of Commanders-in-Chief," added the flatterers.

 _Any precedent for this?_

 _Not really, from her own perspective. For me, though, this reminds me of a one-time captain of my host and of numerous sultans claiming to be the one true Commander of the Faithful. The beloved dark cloud of yours has now been proclaimed to be their superior!_

"Lady Protector of all Existence," proclaimed the four strongest Dark Archangels and all the Dark Arch-Nephilim.

 _What's with that short-lived republican title, Brother?_

 _They're not upping the autocratic sacrilege, so I don't care._

"Lady of the Fates of Creation," continued the creations of the most powerful created being in existence.

 _That was derived from contemporary fiction, though._

 _Sis, she is spelling out that inspiration as a boast!_

"Superior of all Intelligent Creations," the dark creations proceeded to utter the last titles, "Riser in Might, Ascendant to the Divine Throne, Paramount Leader beyond the Mount of Celestial Assembly, Plenipotentiary Rider of the Divine Chariot, and the Most High by anointed right from the Divine Presence!"

 _Going full circle with the pagan deity Helel ben Shahar and his ambitions, are we?_

 _You should have noted her craving for a very dark christening, to be anointed for all this by you and especially by me._

Satisfied with what had just been bestowed upon her, the Lesser Darkness moved to inspect the offspring of her dark creations, while the Darkness reassured God that their observation was nearing an end.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _"Her Divine Majesty, the Active Divine Feminine, the Lesser Darkness, Hallowed Divinity with Us, Exclusive Sacred Imperatrix outside the Divine Presence, Deity Supreme outside the Divine Presence, Absolute and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, Master of Masters outside the Divine Presence, Judge of Judges outside the Divine Presence, Theocrat of Theocrats, Commander-in-Chief of Commanders-in-Chief, Lady Protector of all Existence, Lady of the Fates of Creation, Superior of all Intelligent Creations, Riser in Might, Ascendant to the Divine Throne, Paramount Leader beyond the Mount of Celestial Assembly, Plenipotentiary Rider of the Divine Chariot, and the Most High by anointed right from the Divine Presence"_

 _Was, as a full style, inspired by various monarchical styles, including the historical Ottoman style below:_

 _Sovereign of The Sublime House of Osman, Sultan of Sultans, Khan of the Khans, Commander of the faithful and Successor of the Prophet of the Lord of the Universe, Custodian of the Holy Cities of Mecca, Medina and Jerusalem, Caesar of Rome, Padishah of The Three Cities of Istanbul, Edirne and Bursa, and of the Cities of Damascus and Cairo, of all Azerbaijan, of the Magreb, of Barkah, of Kairouan, of Alep, of the Arab and Persian Iraq, of Basra, of El Hasa strip, of Raqqa, of Mosul, of Parthia, of Diyâr-ı Bekr, of Cilicia, of the provinces of Erzurum, of Sivas, of Adana, of Karaman, of Van, of Barbaria, of Habech Abyssinia, of Tunisia, of Tripoli, of Syria, of Cyprus, of Rhodes, of Crete, of the province of Morea, of the Mediterranean Sea, of the Black Sea, of Anatolia, of Rumelia, of Baghdad, of Kurdistan, of Greece, of Turkestan, of Tartary, of Circassia, of the two regions of Kabarda, of Georgia, of the steppe of Kipchaks, of the whole country of the Tatars, of Feodosiya and of all the neighbouring regions, of Bosnia, of the City and Fort of Belgrade, of the province of Serbia, with all the castles and cities, of all Arnaut, of all Wallachia and Moldavia, as well as all the dependencies and borders, and many others countries and cities._


	42. Winged Dragon Of Darkness

**Winged Dragon Of Darkness**

Although the divine observation of the dark designs was nearing an end, the dark cloud and the divine light allowed Sefira to continue inspecting her granddaughters. Together, the Darkness and God observed the Lesser Darkness focus on Apollyon.

She who arose in might was most impressed by her oldest and strongest grandchild. She remembered her low opinion on the Apocalypse, for the archangelic power of her four primordial cousins affected, at best, the whole of one world. In contrast, the sheer power before her was more than capable of causing a cataclysm that could destroy a single universe in its entirety.

 _Already, my great-granddaughter can obliterate an entire universe! None of your immediate sons can do this!_

 _Before going overboard with ancestral pride, consider this word of caution: she, like your daughter, is not all about destruction like you are._

The accomplished one gave considerable thought to the highest abilities of Apollyon, the lowest abilities required for mid-tier nigh-omnipotence. Like an Instrument of the Darkness, the first of the Dark Arch-Nephilim could obliterate even her own father, Samael, any other archangel, her cousin Hemah, or her cousin Af, in an instant. Like such Instrument, she could exorcise hastily any archangel, and she could obliterate any spiritual realm in an instant, except the Bottomless Pit. Furthermore, her power negation of short- to medium-range use of any Tablet of the Word of God, as well as any Hand of God, was inherent. Although her father would, in order to create non-primordial celestial beings ex nihilo, have to absorb the divine power within a multitude of dark equivalents of the Hands of God, she had no such prerequisite for this creative activity.

 _Why did my daughter just think of Apollyon as her figurative winged dragon of darkness?_

 _Three words: Dark Lord fantasies._

 _Oh, right._

 _Yep._

Afterwards, Sefira gave considerable thought to the higher abilities the Dark Arch-Naphil shared with her father. Both of them could, unlike the Archangel Michael, remove Holy Fire. Both of them, like that archangel, had enhanced resilience against Holy Fire.

 _So, she has boasted in her mind that, while her winged dragon may have been given life by Samael, she alone gave that dragon the immense power._

 _I'm not surprised._

As the Lesser Darkness looked forward to deploying this being, the Darkness could perceive that God's eagerness for their observation to end grew.


	43. Divine Ejection

**Divine Ejection**

Now that all dark designs were completed, the dark cloud and the divine light saw no need for those to remain where they were. The Darkness re-froze all four unfrozen Dark Archangels and extended her freeze on time itself to include the Dark Arch-Nephilim, while God prepared to give them a divine ejection out of the Bottomless Pit.

The two divine companions agreed to take to their human forms, and so they assumed the forms of Amara Schneider and Chuck Shurley once more. Meanwhile, Sefira Taus had an idea about why she, the Lesser Darkness, remained unaffected by the divine manipulation of time across Creation to a near-standstill.

"My own power and the might of my own hand…" she began chanting, thinking of all her newfound power, before being interrupted.

"With more than just a little help from me," the mother gave a remindful rebuke.

"I am preparing to send these creations of yours on their merry way out of this place," the uncle revealed, "You may follow them out of here and drool over their frozen forms elsewhere."

With a gesture, the Creator ejected his niece's Horsemen, Deathly Archangels, Dark Archangels, and Dark Arch-Nephilim out of the Bottomless Pit. Within the core of this realm, there remained only the three most powerful entities to have ever existed and an additional two of the most powerful ones in existence, the original Leviathan gestalts.

Instantly, she who arose in might felt tempted to give chase to the relocation of her very creations. She then realized that, since time itself remained frozen, she could learn instead what her uncle's divine response would be.

"Uncle, you're just envious of my creative work!" retorted the intelligent creation, "Not only am I able to toy with all of Creation once more, but I caused into existence beings superior than yours! I now have that more perfect image of Mother and you, which I can proliferate at will across the omniverse!"

"You know, your mother could include you in her temporal freeze if she wished," Chuck suggested threateningly, seeing right through his niece's interloping scheme.

"And I don't," came the motherly response from Amara, before she addressed Sefira, "Just behave yourself."

As the Lesser Darkness agreed, the Darkness noticed God approaching the nearly-forgotten rift that remained open, before she released four beings of light on the other side from her grip on time.


	44. Looking Truly Forward

**Looking Truly Forward**

As Amara facilitated the honour of Chuck greeting the four celestial beings of non-primordial light once they completed their journey through the rift, she found herself looking truly forward to meeting face-to-face with the four Wheels, or Ophanim per her eldest immediate nephew's first words to them. Remembering her observation of them during the divine family meeting, the Darkness had broken down emotionally right beside God when she witnessed her great-nieces, from before the beginning of the omniverse, sacrifice their very freedom in order to imprison the supermassive primordial gestalt with masculine characteristics in a different dimension.

Right where he was, the Creator conjured permanent human vessels for his four granddaughters to possess if they wished. In their true forms, each of them resembled three wheels – not two – cutting through each other, and every rim was covered all over with eyes. When they moved, each could move in any degree of three-dimensional space, not just the four quarters of two-dimensional space. Also, none of them veered while moving. As he had implied to his divine companion, he looked forward to their foiling the ambitious Sefira.

Despite all her preternatural insight about the four beings of non-primordial light, the Lesser Darkness struggled not to express her bewilderment. She knew from the insight that the four had been bothersome pests to the highest degree towards the supermassive primordial gestalt with masculine characteristics. Dismissing the very possibility of their doing the same to her, she guessed that her uncle brought the four to the core of the Bottomless Pit to merely fix whatever mess he thought had arisen due to her bringing the original Leviathan combiners there.

 _Is that what she is really thinking?_

 _How could this so-called 'Lady' think differently? She's so, so uber-confident that, if playful teleportation back and forth can be part of her toying with all of Creation, then it can save her the annoyance of harassment from these four! We'll see who's got the better knack for teleporting!_

 _It's funny how the original Leviathans never bothered to teleport as frequently as my daughter has practiced during her combat simulations. All those heads were supposed to make each of the two way more than twice as smart._

 _Sometimes, those monstrosities weren't twice as smart, but rather twice as stupid._

The Darkness took note of that counterpoint on the supermassive primordial gestalts by God.


	45. Return Of The Wheels

**Return Of The Wheels**

The moment had come for Amara and Chuck, to witness the return of the Wheels, for they were emerging from the interdimensional rift created by Sefira. The Darkness readied herself to greet them, and so did God towards these four daughters of his eldest son, whom the latter had named Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel.

In their own language, the quartet of three-wheeled beings demanded in haste where their Leviathan target had gone, before seeing its temporally frozen form and the equally frozen form of its mate. The bearded man greeted his granddaughters once more, apologized for not having apported them out of the other dimension after they went past its event horizon, and closed the rift. He then assured them that the primordial gestalts were no longer a threat, before pushing those gestalts out of the core of the Bottomless Pit and into another area of the realm.

Following the reincarceration, the Creator exchanged additional words with these beings of non-primordial light, before introducing them to his divine companion, who in turn wasted no time exchanging very long-awaited pleasantries with them. After the pleasantries were over, he imbued the four with extensive preternatural knowledge, then offered them the four vessels he had prepared. The Wheels accepted them eagerly.

Once the daughters of Michael settled into their new vessels, their grandfather gestured around them and explained why. All four of them could see, from within the very core of the Bottomless Pit, all of Creation in one small patch of their view, and they observed intently.

"Grandpa," uttered Zephaniel, the third of the four, "you really had creative chops when you banged out this entire omniverse!"

"Amen, sister!" exclaimed Sarathiel, the first of the four, with all her preternatural knowledge.

"Kids, I've got cool gifts for you," blurted the grandfather.

 _What gifts?_

 _The Word of God._

 _What are you thinking? Those tablet computers and spares box back home, which you arranged to be made and stored in that box, belong to your four immediate sons!_

 _Well, I did say I was going to create additional copies of the Word of God, and I may have an idea on improved copies. So, why not reserve the improved copies for my sons while they're away?_

Surprised, the Darkness became curious about that musing from God.


	46. Sisterly Bonding

**Sisterly Bonding**

The two siblings, Amara and Chuck, continued their telepathic exchange. The Darkness wanted an answer from God about the new and improved tablet computers, still containing the entire the Word of God, that were planned for her four immediate nephews, his four immediate sons.

 _Do kindly elaborate._

 _Well, I may have had a change of heart when coming up with this. Back home, I was worried they might go on a power trip after their brotherly reunion. You reassured me that Sefira's instruments could inhibit the use of the original computerized copies of the Word…_

 _Ah, yet now my daughter has proven to be more ambitious than those four._

 _I just want the improved copies for my sons to have the same protective treatment as the Ark of the Pact, to force all power negation coming from an Instrument of the Darkness or from one of the stronger Dark Arch-Nephilim to be a deliberate act in order to succeed._

 _Very well, Brother. Go ahead with your incremental upgrade._

 _Thanks, Sis!_

The Creator apported, to the core of the Bottomless Pit, the first four sets of tablet computers and spares made, then provided his four eldest granddaughters all the insight needed to utilize them, before giving them accordingly. For their part, the four Wheels lived in the moment, treating the enhancement to their power as a mere secondary experience.

"You know what I wanna do?" teased Sidriel, the second of the four, "Burn rubber!"

"Yeah, let's burn rubber across Creation to make up for all our lost time!" seconded Zophiel, the fourth of the four.

The Destroyer could not have agreed more. She knew that her divine companion had wanted to recruit these four at the earliest convenience so as to irritate indefinitely her power-seeking daughter, yet she felt that they needed valuable time to themselves for sisterly bonding, after having spent billions of years trapped with their opponent in another dimension. She determined her course of action.

Meanwhile, having remained silent during all of this, the Lesser Darkness did not wish to say anything that would attract, in the slightest, these first cousins once removed towards burning their proverbial rubber at her expense.

The four sisters said their farewells, and then the Darkness teleported them out of the Bottomless Pit before God could recruit them.


	47. Rather Bluntly And Honestly

**Rather Bluntly And Honestly**

With the apportation of the four Wheels out of the Bottomless Pit, Amara had caught Chuck by complete surprise. The Darkness was supposed to witness the recruitment of these celestial beings of non-primordial light.

"Why did you do that?" God snapped, "They were supposed to be given new purpose!"

"Indeed," his divine companion feigned agreement, "These free-spirited granddaughters of yours, who were trapped in that other dimension along with their opponent, were not supposed to be recruited as immediate foil for my daughter."

Sefira could not help but smirk, before her mother turned swiftly to end that smirk.

"And you, my dear," snapped the most powerful entity in existence, "I cannot forget your false pride! Who are you to think that your uncle and I should ever bow down to you?"

"Forgive me, Mother!" pleaded the Lesser Darkness, who quivered and rushed to prostrate herself.

"I would never, ever fancy any delusion of either of you worshipping me! Never!" came the words from her lips, rather bluntly and honestly, and despite her grandiose ambitions.

"So what about that earlier slip of the tongue?" retorted the Destroyer.

"The so-called 'sun' and 'moon' did not become worshippers of the righteous dreamer," answered the terrified Dark Herald.

"Yeah, Sis," interjected the nearby Creator rather sarcastically, "Really, the sun and the moon did not worship the righteous dreamer; they just really subordinated themselves! I'm amazed you didn't lose your temper right there and then, immediately after she achieved her nesting doll in reverse, Dark Lord-style!"

 _Brother, I know the perfect denial for this would-be subordinator._

 _Do elaborate._

 _When the moment comes very shortly for you to recover your shed primordial blood, not only will I make it known to her face that she has not earned the honour of using that blood, but she will witness your recovery of it, your substitution of part of it for some of the stuff of primordial creation, and your use of the new mix on hand._

 _I so look forward to creating additional copies of the Word of God in self-contained computer tablets, separate but lesser Angel Tablets and El Tablets, Hands of the Divine, and more!_

"Get up! We're leaving this place!" came the motherly command to the Lesser Darkness, who wasted no time obeying.

Together with her did the Darkness and God depart the Bottomless Pit in haste.


	48. The Mighty Have Fallen

**The Mighty Have Fallen**

Within a familiar warehouse did Amara and Chuck reappear, along with Sefira. The Darkness and God revisited the place of their fatal confrontation, the place where the former had fatally damaged the latter after withstanding a combined assault by groups of supernatural beings.

For her part, the Lesser Darkness found herself standing in awe of the place, as if she were making a religious pilgrimage in honour of her mother and her settling of the oldest score. A moment later, she saw shed primordial blood of divine light, the one primordial substance that she had yet to acquire to further her dark designs. The sheer abundance of this had surpassed her own expectation of it merely exceeding her mother's shed blood.

Moving to acquire the primordial substance, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine had brought the Hammer of Death into position when she felt something immensely ill come upon her. The tool became heavy for her, so she dropped it. Then, all her dark instruments became powerless trinkets and all her augmented power from both her possessions could not be felt. Finally, her own innate power was gone.

"What has happened to me?" demanded the intelligent creation, as panic settled in.

"Temporary safeguard," the uncle began his response before being interrupted.

"By me," admitted the mother, who was capable of negating all the power of the most powerful created being in existence while continuing to manipulate time across almost all Creation to a near-standstill and have primordial power to spare.

 _Sorry, my dear._

 _How have you nullified her otherwise immense power while keeping time frozen?_

 _I used a trick. As you know, it takes immense power to inhibit in an instant all of my daughter's innate and augmented power. However, because those two sources of power are separate, the power required to maintain the negation afterwards is only that required to inhibit just her innate power. So, I shrank momentarily my temporal freeze to key points in Creation, only to restore its extent when I switched to maintaining the power negation._

 _So much for one who arises in might. 'How have the mighty fallen, the weapons of war perished!'_

 _You just had to embellish this sarcasm with some chanting, didn't you?_

 _Why not?_

Meanwhile, upon hearing the motherly admission, the Lesser Darkness became terrified. However, the Darkness had not begun her rebuke in front of God.


	49. Pronouncement Of Judgment

**Pronouncement Of Judgment**

Once Amara and Chuck finished their telepathic exchange, they returned their attention towards a very terrified Sefira. For her part, the Darkness maintained, without any assistance from God whatsoever, her divine negation of all the impressive power of the Lesser Darkness.

"I had commanded you," recalled the most powerful entity in existence, "not to disperse your essence, excepting the very basic procreation of your offspring. What I have discerned from your thoughts and actions is that your ego will demand that your subjects follow the spirit of your commands, yet you yourself will obey only the letter of commands given to you."

"Your earlier over-appreciation of particular characters in contemporary fiction has gotten the better of you, my dear: sentient planet eaters, miscellaneous chaos deities, primordial dark lords, and malevolent deities in need of prayer," she made her known the start of her criticism.

"Your use of the essences of other beings, albeit non-humans, may have been very unorthodox," she continued her rebuke, "You may not have fed upon sacrifices, unlike the pseudo-deities you disposed of ruthlessly, yet how fundamentally different has your treatment of the stillborn Leviathan offspring really been?"

"You have facilitated the sacrifices of their lives," she wasted no time escalating her chastisement, "so as to further arise in might!"

Upon hearing those words, the intelligent creation felt caught off guard at this condemnatory comparison between her very own actions and those of the many formerly existent pagans who had declared themselves deities.

"Therefore," the Destroyer made a pronouncement of judgment, "while I may have allowed you to use my shed primordial blood while you exploited the essence of gestalt after gestalt, I hereby forbid you from using your uncle's shed primordial blood."

There and then, the daughter felt the pride fuelling her alpha ego being broken.

"Therefore," the mother concluded her declaration, "you will see your very uncle, the one whose guiding hand over Creation you have sought brazenly to replace, recover his blood and use it for his own creative purposes."

The Lesser Darkness felt resentment towards the totality of this divine judgment that had been pronounced upon her by the Darkness, while God looked on, not yet prepared to turn towards his shed primordial blood.


	50. God Himself Evolves

**God Himself Evolves**

With Amara having secured the situation, Chuck felt compelled to rub it in and humble Sefira further. Like the Darkness, God did not forget the dark fantasy of the Lesser Darkness involving him and his sister subordinating themselves to the latter. He wasted no time defending his credentials before the created being as the most powerful being in existence, despite his older sister being the all-power beyond all being.

"Long ago, I declared to the face of an arrogant mortal ruler that," he began his defense with a recollection.

"You are not a god but a man, though you deemed your mind equal to a god's," he chanted in the original language before finishing his recollection with his own words, "before warning him of his impending doom."

"Despite your own ambitions and achievements thus far, you will never be!" he spat.

In saying such, the Creator recollected all his niece's grossly inappropriate uses of one of his own names in declaring her newfound purpose.

"You will never be truly divine, for you're a mere created being, even though you've deemed your abilities equal to ours!" came the divine exclamation.

"You, Uncle, are not my Creator!" the defiant niece shot back and shook her head violently, having lost her composure.

"Nor are you," she continued her tirade, "the beginning of all existence! I, on the other hand, have evolved from superior state to superior state, before your very eyes!"

"Just as that secretary of yours stated to your face that your creations in the dual image of Mother and yourself are better than you," she recollected, "I am better than you!"

"I am, and there is none but me," she chanted emphatically.

"You've totally misunderstood something important!" snapped the uncle, "You've fancied the appropriation of my most intimate name for your egomania, yet you really don't know what it means! You've conflated power with something truly greater!"

"Not only do my creations' concepts of me evolve," he explained, "but I myself evolve! God himself evolves! So does your mother, by the way!"

"Prove it!" demanded the Lesser Darkness, to the slight irritation of her mother, the Darkness.

"Who are you to demand from me?" God riposted and finished the counter with a chant, "Shall one who should be disciplined complain against Shaddai? He who arraigns God must respond."


	51. Who Will Never Be

**Who Will Never Be**

As Amara continued to watch the emotional argument unfold before her, Chuck was not finished with Sefira. With the Darkness observing, God continued his sharp rebuke of the Lesser Darkness.

"As I said earlier, before you answered back," he stressed, "you will never be truly divine!"

"Why?" he challenged her, "Simple: if you were to cease existing right now, the rest of existence would continue very smoothly without you!"

The intelligent creation gave a beggarly look towards her mother.

"Don't look at me, my dear," came the response, "I did more than my fair share by making your life force so resilient that none but your uncle and I can extinguish it, with the bonus of dispersing part of it into the very fabric of the primordial basis of dark matter. Given what you've done, I wouldn't dare make your existence mandatory for everything below you to exist."

"So, you who arose in might yet who will never be," the uncle mocked his niece, "restore your power and help yourself to my shed blood!" the uncle mocked his niece, then chanted in the original language, "Scatter wide your raging anger; see every proud man and bring him low."

"After all," he added, "you've declared yourself the Active Divine Feminine, the third person or personage in your so-called 'triune Divine,' that trinity you're using to supersede the 'Godhead' which many humans currently believe in!"

"After all, you've accomplished way more than the lesser ambitions which these same humans have attributed to their imagined tempter, the so-called 'god of this world' – my one-time favourite son – and way more than what all your power-hungry inspirations from contemporary fiction have sought to achieve!" he acknowledged, then noticed a smirk coming from his niece.

"After all, you've deemed yourself the Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence," he noted that particular title, "with more than enough willpower to say Yes, No, or Wait to all petitionary prayers from across Creation! But you may be preoccupied with other matters, or more bluntly…"

"You," he finished his mockery with a chant, "may be detained."

 _So much for your earlier refrain, Brother, from chanting the mockery of another prophet towards hundreds of human-sacrificing, so-called 'prophets' of some pseudo-deity._

 _I have to drive this point home, Sis!_

While the Darkness appreciated all this rebuking, God awaited the non-divine response.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The telepathic exchange refers to one of Chuck's witty remarks to Amara during their visit to Heaven in the preceding fan fiction_ Bonding Outside The Bar _._


	52. Who Has Not Created

**Who Has Not Created**

While Amara observed, Chuck's taunting provoked Sefira. Despite judgment from the Darkness and rebuke from God, the Lesser Darkness attempted to restore her power and failed.

The uncle found something rather blasphemous within his powerless niece's mind to use against her in liturgical mockery.

"Exalted are you, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, who has not created me by evolving my kind from hominoids!" he referred sarcastically to intended exaltations from the Adonim.

"Exalted are you, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, who has not created me in even one minute, let alone in a day or over millions of years!" he expressed his niece's blatant comparison of her seemingly instantaneous creations with his more difficult work.

"Exalted are you, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, who has not created me by dabbling with uncontrolled darkness!" he verbalized his confidante's intimate yet proven accusation against him.

"Exalted are you, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence, who has not created me anything less than in the most perfect image of the Divine Darkness and the Divine God!" he exposed the ultimate identity statement to be proclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Lesser Darkness attempted repeatedly to restore her power, becoming more defiant with each failure.

"It is our duty to venerate the Active Divine Feminine," the Creator continued his exposition of liturgical mockery,  
"To exalt she who arose in might and who renews and sustains all of Creation,  
Who has not created us like the other intelligent creations,  
Nor situated our homes within their domains,  
Nor made our lot like theirs,  
Nor assigned us anything less than manifest destiny.  
For the help of what they consider divine 'shall be vain and empty,'  
And they who follow their ways pray to a deity who 'does not reply' – period!"

 _Brother, why does this sound familiar?_

 _Recall the concluding prayers of that sibling-oriented prayer service we attended, Sis! The original, traditional version of one prayer is problematic, for starters. Now, this egomaniac has turned something chauvinistic and denigrating into something blasphemous! She even capped it with a stab at me, warping what was aimed at pseudo-deities to include a chant that refers to me, too!_

The Darkness then recalled the prayer service she had attended with God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck's brief Biblical chant within the last line of his liturgical mockery, his mockery of Sefira's self-referential warping of a traditionally controversial prayer, does not come from the book of Isaiah._


	53. Stuff Of Primordial Creation

**Stuff Of Primordial Creation**

While Amara reflected upon the liturgical mockery uttered before her, Chuck witnessed the boldest attempt by Sefira to restore her power. The Darkness did not pay as close attention as God did towards another failure by the Lesser Darkness.

"Enough!" snapped the uncle, to which the powerless niece complied frustratingly.

The Creator gathered to himself the greatly abundant primordial blood of divine light, and the latter swirled around him with majestic radiance. Afterwards, he shared most of it with his older sister, then triggered a shockwave of light as the remainder of the substance shot from him and scattered throughout all of Creation. He had just injected that remainder into the fabric of the omniverse.

"When I created the omniverse," he narrated, "I didn't need to shed my own blood in order to create the fullness of it. Even now, Creation can continue to exist without what I've just done. However, twice have you imbued it with your mother's shed blood, in order to further satisfy your hubris! Therefore, my shed blood has been imbued, as well, in order to balance things out and then some!"

A while after, a primordial substance rushed towards him from all directions. This resembled his shed blood, yet was not that blood.

"What you're seeing," he elaborated, "is some of the stuff of primordial creation. This primordial tzohar, or radiance, is what your eldest cousins are made of. This is what I've recovered in exchange for my shed blood."

Amara continued evaluating her younger brother's blood in front of her. Earlier, Chuck had assured her that he would no longer create any additional archangels from what had gravitated towards him.

Meanwhile, Sefira gave away her curiosity while looking intently upon what had rushed towards her uncle. While looking, she was aware from her preternatural knowledge that it was not sufficient for him to create an immediate cousin as powerful innately as Lucifer, let alone Michael.

"Don't underestimate what I can do with substance of this magnitude," warned the Creator, after which a pause ensued.

"Of course, you of all beings can't be trusted with this precious tzohar," he stated the obvious, before apporting the primordial radiance to some place else.

 _Brother, I take it you sent that stuff to our home?_

 _Naturally, Sis._

While the Darkness resumed her bloody contemplation, God prepared himself for much more creative work.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There are five primordial substances for Amara, Chuck, and Sefira to make use of: the primordial blood of divine darkness in its pure form, the primordial blood of divine light, the primordial tzohar or radiance (also known as Chuck's stuff of primordial creation), the deathly substance of a primordial kind, and the primordial basis of dark matter (the substance which much of the very first substance metamorphosed to)._


	54. Shed Primordial Blood

**Shed Primordial Blood**

Meanwhile, Amara continued her focus on the shed primordial blood of divine light before her, shared to her by none other than Chuck. When the Darkness fatally damaged God in the warehouse, even she had not expected the bleeding to be anywhere near as extensive as what she saw now. That she healed her divine companion, fully and easily, of the deadly assault without needing to perform transfusion involving any of the shed blood, was a testament to her supreme power.

The most powerful entity in existence doubled down on her resolve not to allow her intelligent creation to acquire any of the substance before her. The latter had used a lesser amount of the primordial blood of divine darkness, along with the essence of supermassive Leviathan gestalts, in fashioning more powerful Instruments of the Darkness, upgrading the existing ones, bringing into being the Dark Archangels, and doing more. The dark possibilities associated with the acquisition of her younger brother's blood were endless.

Those same possibilities then became more positive ones. Somehow, the Destroyer became tempted with more creative work of her own, using that blood.

The most unconventional one that came to mind was the realization of a kind of bird from human myths. Not only would such creature have a wingspan more than large enough to cover completely the disk of the sun, thereby causing a total solar eclipse, but it would also be as massive as a primordial Leviathan combiner. Not only would such creature be more than capable of protecting against storms larger than those of gas giants, but it would also be as powerful as a primordial Leviathan combiner. If her counterpart could create a free-willed being of the dark yet so powerful, then surely she could create a free-willed being of the light yet equally powerful.

After considerable thought on the possibilities, the dark essence thought it best to revisit them at a later time. For now, she could store the recovered primordial blood of divine light alongside the primordial tzohar, or radiance, from which her four immediate nephews had been created.

Thus did the Darkness teleport the shed primordial blood that came from God to their common home.


	55. Recollection Of Archangelic Genesis

**Recollection Of Archangelic Genesis**

The two siblings, Amara and Chuck, recalled the time back home when the tablet computers and spares containing the Word of God had been made. The Darkness reminisced upon her extraordinary speed reading of one of those tablets, while God reminisced upon the instantaneousness with which he had made the original four sets.

Like the last time, the younger brother wasted no time. Four new sets came into being. Like the originals, each tablet computer enabled the removal of Holy Fire and conjuration, and also could work in conjunction with as little as three other tablet computers to effect combined smiting. Tablet possession by Lucifer would enable him to rival the Dark Arch-Naphil Apollyon, while tablet possession by Michael would enable him to fight the power of any new Instrument of the Darkness. Unlike the originals, these ones could force all power negation coming from any such Instrument or from one of the stronger Dark Arch-Nephilim to be a deliberate act in order to succeed. The bearded man displayed his newest created things for Sefira and made this most particular distinction known to her.

Before the latter had the opportunity to evaluate this feature, the former teleported the four sets back home.

"Uh-uh," the uncle forbade his niece, "Your creations of primordial beings and substances have shown you to be nothing less than a most undeserving creator!"

"How so?" shot back the niece.

"Your obvious inefficiency: your outputs are noticeably less than your inputs!" came the divine response, "Otherwise, you would have been able to create an Instrument of the Darkness or winged being that is as powerful as a supermassive Leviathan gestalt!"

"Long before our great sibling spat," came the divine recollection of archangelic genesis, "I made my two eldest sons in an effort to have a larger family with my sister. I was most efficient in my use of primordial tzohar, or radiance, some of that stuff of primordial creation which you just saw. During that most unfortunate spat, when I made my two next eldest sons in an effort to lock her away, I couldn't afford to be anything less than equally efficient!"

As the Darkness tried to forget the less-than-ideal creation of Raphael and Gabriel, God had more to say about this comparison of efficiency.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The introduction of a huge gap between the creations of Michael and Lucifer, before the First War against the Darkness, and the creations of Raphael and Gabriel, well during that war itself, is an attempt to explain why the latter two are noticeably weaker than the former two._


	56. Efficiency And Additional Tablets

**Efficiency And Additional Tablets**

Before choosing to be known also as Amara and Chuck, the two divine siblings were merely the Darkness and God, respectively. The older sister recalled the familial creation of Michael and Lucifer well before her conflict of epic proportions, yet could not forget how her younger brother was compelled to create Raphael and Gabriel during the midst of that conflict.

"During our great sibling spat," came the elaboration from the younger brother towards Sefira, "I faced a very tough fork in the road regarding the primordial tzohar, or radiance: I wanted to use that stuff of primordial creation to create additional sons of Lucifer's caliber, but I also wanted to use that same substance to create an entire omniverse, thereby going beyond creating a single universe. I could not realize both goals, so I committed to the latter while trying to create additional sons of significantly lesser caliber. As a consequence, I had to be most efficient in their creation."

"I faced no such fork in the road regarding your creation," the Destroyer told the Lesser Darkness, "yet I managed to be comparably efficient in my own use of the abundant primordial basis of dark matter. In due course, you'll become both efficient and effective with true primordial creation."

Next, the Creator brought into being additional tablets of a different kind: Angel Tablets, each of which paled in comparison to the entire Word of God.

 _While we're on the subject of Angel Tablets, Brother, you never quite told me whom these will belong to._

 _Well, Sis, these twelve here are meant for the four Electric Ones of the Commonwealth of Heaven, one tablet and two spares for each: Camael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, and your wannabe catfight opposite Anna._

 _What about those ones?_

 _Those twenty-four, meanwhile, are meant for eight of those immediately below the Holy Living Ones, the Valiant Ones, and the Electric Ones. Before the Fiery Ones became seventy or so in number, Barachiel, Hofniel, Jerahmeel, and Sariel had existed for a long, long time as the only Fiery Ones. They, as well as Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, and Zachariah, deserve their long-overdue recognition! Besides, I've got a feeling that the twelve amigos above them will need alternates for Heavenly decision-making._

Then, in the presence of the Darkness, God teleported the additional Angel Tablets to their intended recipients in the Commonwealth of Heaven.


	57. Tablets Of The Guardians

**Tablets Of The Guardians**

With Amara looking on, Chuck was not done with the subject of celestial tablets. The Darkness simply noted God turning his attention towards the powerless Sefira.

"What you have witnessed, kid," commenced the uncle, "is only part of the creative work that can be done because of the shed blood that has been imbued into the omniverse. I could have made all twenty-four sets of tablets out there the same as the A-grade ones meant for my four immediate sons, which you just had a brief look at, but I chose not to."

"Uncle, you do realize that, even if you had done so, all two dozen-plus winged suck-ups with A-grade tablets would still be no match for…" the Lesser Darkness was quick to point out, before she was interrupted.

"Yes, yes," the Creator said derisively, "the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine remains stronger than they. She whose most exalted name is the Lesser Darkness, Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence – she who is their superior shall prevail, yet she who arose in might still can't deliver herself from her predicament!"

A resentful pause ensued between the two antagonistic relatives, before Chuck proceeded to conjure celestial tablets of a new kind that numbered less than seventy.

"These sets should cover all the remaining Fiery Ones," he gave an account, "I hereby call them the Tablets of the Shamerim, or Tablets of the Guardians. Each individual tablet in a set will give a Fiery One access to the base power of an Electric One, a Valiant One, a Wheel, or a Holy Living One."

"I suppose you didn't have stereotypical guardian angels in mind when you made these?" Sefira wanted confirmation.

"That is correct," answered her uncle, "I had in mind those who guarded the Garden of Eden after what happened there, those who were depicted on the curtains of the Tabernacle, and those who were represented by Solomon as sanctuary statues. They were not some romance-associated cupids!"

Satisfied, the Lesser Darkness and her mother, the Darkness, watched as God teleported the lesser tablets numbering over sixty to be received by the newest Fiery Ones in the Commonwealth of Heaven.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Since the "third class" of cherubim in Supernatural are just cupids, the guardian keruvim up to the time of the Deuteronomistic History cannot be called "cherubim" in the show, hence the different word used. As of the end of this chapter, the Commonwealth of Heaven has access to three collections of celestial tablet sets, in descending order of power: eight of the sixteen sets containing the entire Word of God, twelve of the thirteen sets of Angel Tablets, and the Guardian Tablets numbering over sixty._


	58. One Last Heavenly Upgrade

**One Last Heavenly Upgrade**

Despite what had been observed, Amara could tell that Chuck was still not done with the broader subject of celestial enhancements to inconvenience the powerless Sefira. Therefore, the Darkness awaited God to implement one last heavenly upgrade to the annoyance of the Lesser Darkness.

"When your mother created the original Instruments of the Darkness," the uncle stated his recollection, "I was uncomfortable with the ability of even one of them to obliterate any spiritual realm in an instant, especially the Commonwealth of Heaven. With all of what you've just done…"

"You're even more uncomfortable, Uncle," the niece finished the statement.

"I'm not going to provoke a supernatural arms race," the former conceded, eliciting a supercilious smirk from the latter.

"However," he stressed, "that doesn't mean I can't make a heavenly upgrade in proportion to your instrumental upgrade. Let there be more light!"

The Creator then made one last upgrade for the Commonwealth of Heaven and left its inhabitants a note. Had the created dark essence continued to possess her Instruments as originally created, one of them alone would have become insufficient to obliterate the realm in an instant. Nonetheless, she trusted the words spoken and verified the results in excruciating detail, confirming that any of her Instruments, now upgraded or new, was capable of such obliteration.

"What I've just given the remaining upper ranks of my human-friendly children," Chuck went on to identify the upgrade granted, "is a noticeably more powerful version of the greater power that rank-and-file angels can tap into if they stay with the realm."

Both the Lesser Darkness and the Darkness herself could tell that, below the Fiery Ones, all the Seraphim with their restored wings, all the Brilliant Ones, and all the regular angels with their restored wings, as well as all the Upper Ones, had been affected. As long as they were not cut off from the realm, these angels had access to the base power of the rank immediately above theirs. For instance, while the regular angels could now emit holy white light for individual attacks, the Brilliant Ones could now perform vessel locking and could remove Holy Fire when not surrounded. Along with other new abilities, the Seraphim could now overpower and smite white-eyed or yellow-eyed demons with ease.

God felt accomplished at the improvements he had made for his brightest non-primordial creations.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The special angelic abilities referenced belonged to Joshua, Naomi, Gadreel, and pre-Tablet Metatron, as well as Castiel._


	59. Tablets For The Atlanteans

**Tablets For The Atlanteans**

Next to be created were the El Tablets. While Amara wondered about the use of that name, Chuck prepared for the pending creations. The Darkness and God exchanged thoughts telepathically.

 _Care to explain the use of that rather generic name?_

 _If you recall our family meeting, El was the first self-declared deity…_

 _Yes, yes, who abstained from demanding and absorbing human sacrifices as a means of obtaining greater power._

 _He also did the opposite of what my son Gabriel did, by becoming interested in heavenly things no later than the early Bronze Age. These tablets are, therefore, named after him, and are meant for all those self-declared deities that followed his pioneering example. The earliest ones even constituted their own pantheon!_

 _I do recall you showing off to me the pantheon of Atlantis, before their worshippers sank to the depths._

 _No other pantheon was as logical! I'm setting aside particular El Tablets for the Atlanteans._

The confidante reconsidered the non-overlapping deities of Atlantis, intending to begin with the supreme ones before continuing with approximately sixty regular ones and with others below.

The supreme deities atop the Atlantean pantheon were most impressive, both in terms of the balance of ranks and in terms of the most important abstractions. All of them were also androgynous, neither male nor female. The first deity was the creator deity, while the second one was supposed to be the leader of the deities. However, the third one was a sort of minister of everything for the pantheon, overseeing things in every sphere except justice, warfare, diplomacy, and time.

Four additional deities completed the number of supreme deities. The fourth one was a sort of deity of Atlantean justice, and also resolved disputes amongst the other deities. The fifth one was the deity of Atlantean warfare, functioning as a sort of general overseeing the military affairs of the pantheon, and also granting Atlantean mortals victory in war. The sixth one was the deity of Atlantean diplomacy, much more than a mere messenger of the deities. The seventh one was the deity of Atlantean time.

The Darkness shared with God her evaluation that, among the supreme deities of varying pantheons, these self-declared deities at the apex of the Atlantean pantheon had come closest to matching the modern roles of human government.


	60. Pantheon Of Atlantis Reconsidered

**Pantheon Of Atlantis Reconsidered**

Amara managed to get Chuck to support her reconsideration of the pantheon of Atlantis. Thus did the Darkness and God reconsider, and together.

Having reevaluated the supreme deities, the older sister continued with the approximately sixty regular deities, all non-overlapping ones. She first recalled the established champion of the deities, specifically of the supreme deities, who served as the lead combatant. She then remembered the half-dozen deities of the upper world: for the sun, for distant morning stars, for the nighttime sky, for the moon, for illumination, and for the dawn. She remembered them for their odd place in the pantheon, as representations of darkness and light were neither atop the pantheon nor near the top.

Afterwards, she pondered about the daytime sky deity, the quartet of deities in charge of the seasonal winds, and the four other weather deities: for storms, for clouds, for thunder, and for all kinds of precipitation. She then reflected upon the deities of the Earth itself as a biosphere, and also the five deities of various types of flora and fauna: crop plants, flowers, trees and forests, wild animals, and agricultural animals. Next, she juxtaposed the fire deity with the quartet of water deities: for basic water, for the springs, for the rivers, and for the seas. Subsequently, she contemplated both the deity of metals and the deity of mountains.

As part of the reconsideration of the Atlantean pantheon, she noted the deity of travel and the half-dozen deities of particular occupations: artisanship, hunting, shepherding, magic healing, fishing, and sailing. She then recalled the two distinct deities of the world of the Atlantean dead. She also reconsidered the deity of human reproduction, the trio of deities associated with sexual relations – one male deity and two female deities – and the individual deities of seventeen lesser abstractions: prophecy, insight and wisdom, glamour, fine arts, fame, great happiness, serenity, sleep, wealth and overall prosperity, youth, old age, health, intoxication, gambling luck, mercy, oaths, and vengeance.

After noting for last the individual household deities, the Darkness could tell that God had more to discuss before creating the El Tablets.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As the lost civilization of Atlantis was referenced in Supernatural, through comments on the Aquarian Star, this was the best opportunity to suggest that its inhabitants followed a pantheon of their own. The organization of this pantheon is based on the relevant headers found in_ Motif-Index of Folk Literature _by Stith Thompson._


	61. Countless Number Of Tablets

**Countless Number Of Tablets**

With Amara looking on, Chuck intended to resume their telepathic exchange. As the Darkness readied herself, God had additional remarks to discuss before creating the El Tablets.

 _Go ahead and blurt away, Brother._

 _You may be wondering how these El Tablets will actually benefit the honoured self-declared deities, Atlantean or otherwise._

 _Indeed._

 _In that case, Sis: With such tablets, they won't need prayers anymore, much less sacrifices, in order to be at full power. For chief deities such as my friend, El himself, or the first three supreme deities atop the Atlantean pantheon, they'll actually have the combined abilities of all the more specialized deities in their respective pantheons! Also, notwithstanding certain interdimensional limitations, those chief deities will rival the self-proclaimed Mother of All, that monster mother!_

 _So, to make another comparison: their respective powers will rival the default states of the Fiery Ones in every respect?_

 _Oh, yeah!_

Afterwards, the Creator conjured a countless number of tablets, of El Tablets, matching the number in every universe of self-proclaimed deities that eschewed human sacrifices. With a little bit of swagger, he proceeded to describe verbally to the powerless Sefira what he had described telepathically.

As the Lesser Darkness listened to the words spoken, she inspected the features of one of the tablets that had been shown to her, before grumbling mentally to her attentive mother.

 _Mother, why is Uncle empowering these pests? They can only pester me so much!_

 _Indeed, my dear, and then you shall surely, ahem, 'mete out punishments to all the gods' – these pseudo-deities – with shock and awe!_

 _You sounded sarcastic with that chant, you know._

 _Well, your uncle did tell you that these powerful beings don't have much in the way of interdimensional capabilities. Their capacity to pester you remains limited._

 _My original question remains: why?_

 _Because of you._

Upon hearing those motherly words, she felt fortunate that the enhanced deities retained their peculiar interdimensional limitations; were they to cause trouble, all she needed to do was deal with them on a more localized basis. The Darkness merely confirmed that line of thinking.

Once the divine exhibition of El Tablets was over, God teleported them to their intended recipients throughout the omniverse that was Creation itself.


	62. Mental Spectacle To Come

**Mental Spectacle To Come**

Meanwhile, it came to the attention of Amara and Chuck that the powerless Sefira was repeatedly reassuring herself in her mind that she could still toy fully with all of Creation once more. The Darkness and God became shocked upon observing that the Lesser Darkness actually prepared for the possibility of a grand betrayal.

In her mind, the inhibited one arrayed the majority of her own forces against her. All the Reapers and all four Horsemen were arrayed with Michael and her other primordial cousins, who were in their true forms and were augmented by their enhanced tablet computers and spares containing the Word of God. Enhancing Michael himself, from within, were the souls of all monsters that were not Leviathans. Supporting him directly were his four powerful creations, the Wheels, who were augmented by their regular yet complete tablet sets.

Nearby were the four Holy Living Ones and the four Valiant Ones, equally augmented by their regular yet complete tablet sets. Supporting them directly were the four human-friendly Electric Ones and the eight most powerful Fiery Ones, who were augmented by their Angel Tablet sets. Also supporting them directly were the other Fiery Ones, who numbered over sixty and who were augmented by their Tablets of the Guardians. Supporting them additionally were angels capable of accessing, through the immense power of the Commonwealth of Heaven, the base power of the rank immediately above theirs: hundreds of Seraphim with wings restored, many thousands of Brilliant Ones, millions of regular angels with wings restored, and millions of Upper Ones. Also supporting them, in their own capacity, were millions of Strong Ones, millions of Children of the Strong Ones, millions more of Cherubim of a few classes, and still millions more of Supernal Men. All of them were in their true forms.

Aligned with them, however temporarily, were assorted supernatural forces in their true forms. The rebellious Electric One, augmented by his own Angel Tablet, led the host of the independent Republic of Heaven, including the surviving Grigori. The demons of Hell were situated nearby, as were the fairies of Avalon. The non-overlapping deities of Atlantis were to be found alongside many others who were augmented by their El Tablets. Rounding out the supernatural forces were billions of other self-proclaimed deities who were not as honoured.

The Darkness and God anticipated the mental spectacle to come.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Recapped below is the full power ranking of all human-friendly angels as of the end of this chapter, including the angelic hierarchy of the Commonwealth of Heaven:_

 _The four non-aligned Archangels – Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel;_

 _The four Holy Living Ones (Chayot Ha Kodesh) – a resurrected Metatron, Phanuel, Sandalphon, and Israfil;_

 _The four non-aligned Wheels (Ophanim) – Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel;_

 _The four Valiant Ones (Erelim) – Zaphkiel, Raguel, Jehudiel, and the one and only Castiel;_

 _The four Electric Ones (Hashmallim) – Camael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, and the one and only Anna;_

 _The seventy or so Fiery Ones (Shinanim) – Barachiel, Hofniel, Jerahmeel, and Sariel, plus the one and only Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, and the one and only Zachariah, plus Akatriel-Yah, Cecitiel, Marmoniel, Oriphiel, Pravuel, Rikbiel, Sabriel, Sahaquiel, Uziel, Yahoel, Yefefiah, Zagzagel, and the rest;_

 _The hundreds-numbered Seraphim – Seraphiel, Sippur, and the rest;_

 _The thousands-numbered Brilliant Ones (Tarshishim);_

 _The millions-numbered regular Angels;_

 _The millions-numbered Upper Ones (Elyonim);_

 _The millions-numbered Strong Ones (Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Children of the Strong Ones (Bene Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Cherubim organized into a few classes; and_

 _The millions-numbered Supernal Men (Ishim)._

 _The full angelic hierarchy of the independent Republic of Heaven, under a resurrected Uriel, is under development._


	63. Deployment Of Combat Assets

**Deployment Of Combat Assets**

It also came to the attention of Amara and Chuck that the powerless Sefira had, in her mind, assembled her most powerful creations in the most coercive manner possible. The Darkness and God observed the Lesser Darkness exercise full control over the motions and abilities of her four Dark Arch-Nephilim, her six Dark Archangels, and even her two Deathly Archangels.

Earlier, the eight archangelic beings had seen their vessels and possessed them unsuspectingly, not knowing of the runes and spellwork of severe restraint that their dark creator had crafted upon those vessels. The Dark Arch-Nephilim, meanwhile, had no choice in the matter, for they had simply been born into their restraints.

 _So, this is what you meant by my daughter being ten steps ahead? This, while still being within my bounds?_

 _Yeah, she got to turn them into her precious primordial wraiths without their becoming actual wraiths, courtesy of the runes and spellwork to rule them all!_

In her mind, the inhibited one pondered about the deployment of combat assets that were hers. Like before, she alone would fight her four primordial cousins, while those combat assets would eliminate the rest of the opposition. Unlike before, the combat assets were twelve powerful beings greater in number. She deployed Samael, the most powerful Dark Archangel himself, against all the Reapers. She turned to dispatch the two Deathly Archangels, Azrael and Maweth, against two of the Horsemen, and also the father-daughter pair of Hasmed and Af against the remaining Horsemen. She sent Kezef and Haron against the billions of self-proclaimed deities without El Tablets. She paired Kezef's daughter, Hemah, together with Peor to go against a comparable number of self-proclaimed deities with El Tablets. She who had arisen in might assigned her remaining Dark Archangel, Mashbir, to deal with the host of the independent Republic of Heaven, and assigned his immensely powerful daughter, Mashhit, to deal with the larger host of the Commonwealth of Heaven. That left all the demons and all the fairies to be dealt with, by two of her avatars.

Having, as her remaining combat assets, ten avatars and that most powerful Dark-Naphil who was Apollyon, the Lesser Darkness programmed them to fight as a harmonious combat unit against the Holy Living Ones, the Wheels, the Valiant Ones, and all five Electric Ones.

The Darkness and God were prepared for the upcoming battle.


	64. Deadly Stalemate

**Deadly Stalemate**

Next, Amara and Chuck witnessed Sefira commence her mental spectacle, having transformed into her true form, deployed her combat assets, and caused power negation to ooze from herself and her Instruments of the Darkness. While the Darkness and God remembered the previous mental spectacle back home, the Lesser Darkness was eager to demonstrate how far she had surpassed even her previous power-hungry designs from just before she set forth to the Bottomless Pit.

 _As before, the non-primordial dark cloud teleported back and forth, in a rather playful elusion of her four primordial cousins' vain attacks. This time, she counted on the elimination of War, Famine, Pestilence, and the new Horsewoman Predation, to be the turning tide of the battle. As expected, the Deathly Archangels and the father-daughter pair sent against the Horsemen prevailed._

 _These victorious four then joined forces as a force multiplier, specifically a concentration of force, to help dispatch sequentially the demons and the fairies. In the process, they freed up two avatars to reinforce the other ten and Apollyon in their standoff._

 _Despite fighting as a harmonious combat unit, Apollyon and the ten avatars fought their seventeen opponents to a mere stalemate. Though the Dark Arch-Naphil could obliterate any of the seventeen in an instant, such recourse would have left her vulnerable to the remaining opponents; therefore, she conserved her power. Moreover, every attempt to sustain combat momentum against the Holy Living Ones, the Valiant Ones, or the Electric Ones was broken by immediate defense against four bothersome pests, none other than the Wheels, who had long ago honed their trickery and special operations expertise at the expense of the one of the original Leviathans, a supermassive primordial gestalt with masculine characteristics. This deadly stalemate continued past the arrival of the two free avatars. From a distance, she who had arisen in might noticed and gave her grudging respect towards her first cousins once removed, despite being more than capable of overcoming their evasion abilities and obliterating them in an instant._

The two divine companions shared their thoughts about this familial detail of the battle.

 _Just like the last time… right, Brother?_

 _You mean this simulation of my granddaughters? Yeah, this is just like during the clash against the two primordial combiners._

With that telepathic exchange, the Darkness and God contemplated the enduring skills of the four Wheels.


	65. Heavy Fighting Avoided

**Heavy Fighting Avoided**

As Amara reflected upon the admirable skill set of the four Wheels, she observed plotting of the next moves in the trifling about Chuck's creations on the part of Sefira. Once the Darkness did so in full, she and God witnessed their execution in the mind of the Lesser Darkness.

 _The original four victorious ones – the Deathly Archangels Azrael and Maweth, and the father-daughter pair of Hasmed and Af – avoided the heavy fighting that involved the Wheels. Instead, they joined Kezef and Haron to dispose of the billions of self-proclaimed deities without El Tablets. Afterwards, the group of six reinforced Hemah and Peor to vanquish the self-proclaimed deities in personal possession of El Tablets. Once that was done, the group of eight attended to the very deathly struggle of Samael against all the Reapers._

 _All this time, the most powerful Dark Archangel held his ground against his Reaper opponents. He knew he was not going to be the first within the ranks of his dark creator to be victorious in his initial assignment. Once the group of eight arrived, he and his reinforcements proceeded to eliminate the Reapers swiftly._

 _What had become a group of nine continued to avoid the heavy fighting. They rushed to the aid of the Dark Archangel Mashbir, and together they crushed the host of the independent Republic of Heaven. Afterwards, the group of ten did the same with the Dark Arch-Naphil Mashhit, and together they defeated the larger host of the Commonwealth of Heaven._

 _The mix of Dark Arch-Nephilim, Dark Archangels, and Deathly Archangels emerged triumphant from the initial assignments. It was then decided that Samael, Mashbir, and Hemah would charge into the heavy fighting and relieve Apollyon, for she would have something important to do together with Mashhit. The three entered the melee and relieved Apollyon, who had become visibly irritated at the prowess of the four Wheels._

 _Having extricated herself from the melee, Apollyon joined Mashhit and a group of seven behind her. The former relayed to the latter her vengeful determination to wipe out the four Wheels from existence, before dealing with the Holy Living Ones, the Valiant Ones, and the Electric Ones._

While observing the simulation unfold, the Darkness and God compared the frustration of the most powerful of the Dark Arch-Nephilim to the frustration of one of the original Leviathan combiners when faced with the Wheels.


	66. Coup De Grace

**Coup De Grace**

As Amara and Chuck continued to discuss with one another the unfolding of the battle, Sefira, in her mind, continued to teleport back and forth to evade the attacks of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Just as the Darkness and God stopped making comparative observations about the frustration of Apollyon, the Lesser Darkness prepared for that Dark Arch-Naphil and Mashhit to unleash their full potential.

 _Apollyon had been placated by Mashhit, for the latter suggested working in synchronization with one another to put a stop to the rapid motions of the four bothersome pests that were the four Wheels. These two proceeded to work together, and then their moment of good fortune came when those celestial beings learned that all their powers required for trickery or special operations had been negated. Together, the two strongest Dark Arch-Nephilim then obliterated the Wheels._

 _With the Wheels eliminated, Samael, Mashbir, Hemah, and the twelve avatars now outnumbered the Holy Living Ones, Valiant Ones, and Electric Ones. It did not take long for the dark creations to make short work of their angelic opponents._

 _At this point, she who had arisen in might had her avatars, her Dark Arch-Nephilim, her Dark Archangels, and her Deathly Archangels gathered near her. She entertained delicious thoughts about how to inflict the coup de grace upon her four primordial cousins. She could deplete the power of only two Instruments of the Darkness in order to obliterate them instantaneously. She could utilize her full control over the motions and abilities of Apollyon and Mashhit towards wiping out Michael and Lucifer, respectively, while utilizing similar control over the motions and abilities of two others towards wiping out Raphael and Gabriel. She could use the power of her gestalt possession, a supermassive Leviathan combiner, so as to destroy Michael – if not both him and Lucifer – and she could use that same power and the power of her physical vessel, the original Adon, so as to destroy utterly those two and potentially their younger brothers, as well. Meanwhile, she could also deploy two of her avatars, augmented by Instruments of the Dark Herald, as an alternative means of annihilating Raphael and Gabriel there and then._

 _She then made the fateful choice._

" _Behold, the Active Divine Feminine!" the Lesser Darkness yelled after obliterating her four primordial cousins instantaneously._

While the Darkness was not surprised, God's countenance betrayed resentment.


	67. Hand Of The Divine

**Hand Of The Divine**

After all that had been made since the four Wheels left, the two siblings, Amara and Chuck, turned to a subject related to the Hands of God. Back in their new home, the Darkness and God had collaborated to remake the latter's favourite and deadliest Hand of God, the Ark of the Pact, into the first Hand of the Divine.

More widely known as the Ark of the Covenant, it had the initial capability of being used only once, before the stored power was exhausted. The first demonstration of this limitation occurred when, many billions of years ago, Michael himself created his four daughters, the Wheels, ex nihilo by absorbing the divine power contained within the plentiful but older Hands of God that had remained in the archangelic arsenal. The most recent demonstration of this limitation occurred when Lucifer used another Hand in a vain attempt to harm his aunt.

When the two divine companions reconstructed this artifact, they made it so that fractions of their respective powers mingling with each other would enable it to replenish without end the stored power. One discharge would suffice to obliterate outright any being of a Fiery One's power or less, or to harm or even banish any archangelic being. However, over two hundred discharges in a short period of time would be required to become temporarily as powerful as any of the weakest archangels, over six hundred to power an instant obliteration of any archangel of Raphael's power or less, and approximately fifteen hundred to power the creation ex nihilo of one like the four Wheels.

One feature that the two confidantes added to the ark was an inherent counter-ability. This was to force all power negation coming from an Instrument of the Darkness, from the greatest Dark Arch-Naphil Apollyon, or even from the ranking Dark Arch-Naphil Mashhit, to be a deliberate act in order to succeed.

 _You finally get to really draft me to help with your creative work, Brother!_

 _Not yet, Sis! I'm not creating countless Arks of the Pact until the original Hand of the Divine has been upgraded to the max._

The Darkness held off on making an inquiry, as God summoned the Ark of the Pact from their home to their midst.


	68. Treasured Ark To Tinker

**Treasured Ark To Tinker**

Together, Amara and Chuck, along with a powerless Sefira, beheld the Ark of the Pact. The Darkness shared with God her appreciation once again of the tranquil coexistence of the metallic dark matter, consisting of weakly interacting massive particles, alongside baryonic matter; the reconstructed chest had not been overlaid with pure gold, inside or out.

For her part, the Lesser Darkness gazed upon the unexpected sculptures at the two ends of the cover. According to her preternatural knowledge, the original relic had unremarkable celestial beings shielding the cover with wings.

"Who are they?" she drawled in her inquiry.

"They are sculptures representing your mother and I in a sitting kneel position with bowed heads," the bearded man satisfied her curiosity as he pointed to one and then the other, "Instead of wings, these representations confronting each other have smoke-like tendrils spreading from them to shield the cover."

"This, my dear," added the mother, "represents another reason why it would be existentially offensive for us to bow down to the likes of you!"

As the created dark essence began her approach in order to satisfy her curiosity, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Come no closer, kid!" warned the uncle, "What I am about to do, in the midst of she who cannot arise in might to overcome her predicament, is something you must close your eyes to!"

Not disclosed in the warning was the inherent counter-ability that had been added, even though he was planning on doing something with the ark.

"Oh?" the niece shot back, "You mean open your treasured ark to tinker with it?"

"Uncle, do you really think I should be terrified of your having," she sassed before ending her retort with a chant, "'struck at the men of Beth-shemesh because they looked into the Ark of the Eternal'? Puh-lease!"

"There is a deadly spirit we created specifically to dwell in this," clarified her mother.

"So why have you not ceased inhibiting my power, Mother?" the Lesser Darkness popped the question, "Uncle's shed primordial blood and the other primordial substance have been sent to someplace else already!"

"A lot of humility on your part would do wonders for your character," the Darkness gave a motherly rebuke, with which God concurred.


	69. Prelude To The Opening

**Prelude To The Opening**

Amara and Chuck noted the powerless Sefira ceasing her rhetorical inquiry and closing her eyes grudgingly. Then, the Darkness and God discerned the two-fold intent of the Lesser Darkness to sanctify her mother and, yet again, insult her uncle as a prelude to the opening of the Ark of the Pact by the latter.

"Not in those created in the image of the Darkness and God do I trust," the created dark essence calmed herself and began her personal liturgy,  
"Nor upon anyone else who did not create me do I rely…"

 _Brother, which prayer from the service we went to is being twisted this time?_

 _You caught on immediately, Sis! Kudos for noticing another stab of hers at me! This was the prayer said before the sacred text was taken out of the receptacle for procession and readings. Funny enough, this became movie dialogue spoken by some bad guy before having the Ark of the Covenant opened, only for him and his fellow baddies to die right afterwards._

"But only on the Divine Choshech," confessed the intelligent creation,  
"Who is the existence and nothingness before all being,  
Who is the Destroyer above all being…"

 _My daughter skipped the all-power part?_

 _I think she'll use it later._

"Who is the beginning of sincerity," the inhibited one contrasted her mother's honesty, especially when settling the oldest score, with her uncle's primordial trickery,  
"Who abounds in being sincere,  
And whose instructions are sincere!"

 _While I think this stab at your cheating serves you right, she has proven that she can be just as insincere as you._

 _This beloved of yours will stop at nothing to have her 'Active Divine Feminine' egomania fully massaged._

"Truth is the essence of your word," Sefira continued by chanting,  
"Your just rules are eternal."

 _That two-line chant was most unexpected._

 _Yeah, it's not part of the original prayer._

"Only in the all-power beyond all being do I trust," reaffirmed the Lesser Darkness,  
"And thus the name of the Darkness do I exalt!"

After hearing those two-fold words of prelude, the Darkness turned to bear witness as God proceeded to open the Ark of the Pact.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as homage to the cinematic climax of_ Raiders of the Lost Ark _, where the villain Belloq quotes anachronistically in Aramaic a passage from the_ Zohar _, before the Ark is opened fatefully._


	70. Not Brainwashing

**Not Brainwashing**

As Amara alone watched, Chuck removed the cover of the Ark of the Pact, while a powerless Sefira kept her eyes shut. Then, together did the Darkness and God witness a spirit emerge.

For its part, the spirit appeared to have recognized the slender woman and the bearded man before it, before surveying the rest of its surroundings. It noted the Lesser Darkness within those surroundings, then circled her repeatedly like a predator circling its prey.

The artifact's makers noted briefly its contents: two tablet-like objects that were neither the stone tablets of varying Commandments nor tablet computers that contained the Word of God, a rod that was not the Rod of Aaron, and a pot that was not the Pot of Manna. All of these were additional Hands of the Divine that had been stored within to contribute to the ark's deadly power.

Then, the two divine companions emitted darkness and light to imbue the relic with additional power.

 _Brother, do we really need to do this?_

 _Sis, you've seen how an alpha-sized egomania can get the better of that beloved of yours! While you have commanded limits upon what she can do, and while I have tried to reason with her back home and here, she's too determined now! Here we are, you and I, upgrading this ark in a few ways, but the one upgrade we're making is the game-changer in relation to what she plans on becoming._

 _But this feature…_

 _It's not brainwashing, if you're comparing and contrasting this to the instrumental foil of a malevolent fictional deity in need of prayer. It's both a bunch of audiovisual holographic recordings with captions and something like a movie camera. For the first component, I've recorded everything from our arrival at this warehouse to my sending away of the stuff of primordial creation. Imagine an audiovisual recording of my prophet Elijah confronting, mocking, and prevailing over 450 false prophets of the so-called 'Baal' deity known as Hadad, but on a much grander scale and more personal! For the second component, it's set to record the very climactic moments when our newest human connection…_

 _When your prospective soundboard, to whom you'll communicate prophecy through nothing less than audiovisual waking revelations, becomes my daughter's foil by banishing her?_

 _Exactly!_

The Darkness and God continued to upgrade the Ark of the Pact before them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as a homage to the opening scene of_ Stargate: The Ark of Truth _, where the Alterans decide to reject using their Ark of Truth against their Ori opponents._


	71. Invaluable Lessons About Order

**Invaluable Lessons About Order**

Once Amara and Chuck had finished upgrading the Ark of the Pact, they relieved somewhat the powerless Sefira by recalling the spirit that harassed her. The Darkness and God then carried the Hand of the Divine's cover back to its proper place.

Freed from the deadly spirit's restrictions, the Lesser Darkness attempted to make a move towards the artifact, only to be held back supernaturally.

"What is so important now about your treasured, tinkered ark that you still hold me back?" she demanded.

"Let's just say," the bearded man smirked, "there's more than enough proof here to show that the Empress has no clothes!"

In an instant, the inhibited one deduced that her uncle had drawn inspiration from the same contemporary fiction that she herself had drawn inspiration from; the main upgrade of the relic had something to do with propagating the notion that she was not truly divine.

"For someone who cherishes free will, you, Uncle, have become the supreme hypocrite," she scorned her uncle, "by enabling forced persuasion in the future, forced persuasion about your perceptions of me!"

"Oh, the upgrade has nothing to do with brainwashing or mind control!" the latter caught the former off guard with his admission, "It's just a showcase."

"Do you really think your petty showcase stands a chance of persuading all those created in the new, superior image of Mother and you to change their minds about me, their creator?" a defiant Sefira scoffed, "My masterful creations are not isolated to one measly galaxy, you know!"

"We know: from existing habitable worlds to new superhabitable planets everywhere, from new planetary systems of the most advanced kind to whole new galaxies of the largest kind, all in this universe and in countless others," Amara broke her silence.

"That is why I'll multiply this Hand of the Divine across all that," Chuck added.

"Even if the duplicates could reach them all," the Lesser Darkness supposed, "part of their preternatural knowledge contains invaluable lessons about order, lessons which you can't simply wish away!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" wondered the Darkness.

For his part, God prepared to obtain a forthright explanation about these dark insights of the Adonim.


	72. Serenity Through Absolutism

**Serenity Through Absolutism**

While Amara was merely curious about order being valued by the Adonim, Chuck knew human history all too well and concluded that Sefira's instructions in this regard had more sinister undertones. As the Darkness and God awaited an explanation, the latter considered becoming the bad cop again to the former's good cop.

"In preempting the showcase in your treasured ark, I have learned from history all too well," began the Lesser Darkness, "I did not ignore the long-lasting Ma'at when I and I alone executed final judgment upon the pseudo-deities of ancient Egypt."

Her uncle rolled his eyes at her comparison of feats against that pantheon.

"I did not ignore the Five Bonds, especially three of them, when I executed similar judgment upon the pseudo-deities of ancient China," spoke the niece.

"Common to both systems of social order are foundational expectations that begin at home," she shared, "The best children are, above all else: obedient, respectful of their elders, good-mannered, and well-behaved."

"Oy vey!" the bearded man snapped in exasperation, "First you appreciated Michael's one-time strongman rule of Heaven, then you've demanded your worshippers go full-in on surrender theology, surrendering their daily living to your will, and now it is you who… indoctrinated them with authoritarian values, beginning with those for child-rearing!"

"What you deem authoritarian," responded the accused, "I consider absolute values. Beyond the home, the best subjects have a truly healthy fear of their supreme ruler that is both awe and dread."

"The Adonim and others who will come under my sway," she cautioned, "will not be misdirected by your desperate showcase, for this they know with all their inclinations: serenity through absolutism."

 _What was that again, Brother?_

' _Serenity though absolutism,' Sis, is nothing more than the contemporary fiction 'peace through tyranny' expressed in a more soft-spoken manner!_

"Don't get me wrong, Uncle," cooed the inhibited one, "In all my insights, free will is not illusory, just like my creations' permanent separation from the very slavery you tolerated. However, also not illusory are highly interventionist consequences, including my punishments for disobedience of me."

"So, if you cannot be loved, feared with awe, and feared with dread, you would rather be feared with awe and dread than be loved?" the Darkness popped the centuries-old question and received a nod.

Instinctively, God thought that the ambitious nod was anything but the end of the matter.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the opposing ideological slogans in the_ Transformers _franchise._


	73. The Princess

**The Princess**

Amara shared the same instinct Chuck had about the powerless Sefira's desire to explain her preference for being simply feared with both awe and dread by all other intelligent creations, if the latter could not be both given this treatment and loved. Thus did the Darkness and God allow the Lesser Darkness to speak her mind.

"Why not?" the latter sassed like the princess her uncle saw her as.

"Until Mother's reemergence, Uncle," she addressed her uncle, "everyone was encouraged not to render the utmost fear towards those who could not, say, annihilate something like the human soul, including my deathly predecessor. Such fear was supposed to be reserved for your ego. Since then, but before Mother created me, she was the only other entity in all of existence who was capable of annihilating the human soul or its equivalent."

"Now," she bragged, "there are three! The Adonim should fear me with both awe and dread, for I can annihilate their souls. Even the humans should fear me with both awe and dread, for I can annihilate their souls, also."

"When driven first and foremost by fear with both awe and dread, their mass prayer and veneration towards me will generate the most renewable power necessary to recharge my Instruments instantaneously," she explained, "and showcase my primordial power across all Creation!"

A dreadful pause ensued, as Amara and Chuck reflected upon Sefira's dreadful comfort with the exercise of coercive power.

"Back to the relationship between fear, free will, and interventionist consequences," the inhibited one moved on, "what comes next is an example. See, according to your long-standing instructions, Uncle, only the one who states that your peculiar four-letter name should curse that same name should be put to death for capital blasphemy."

"Yes, yes," the uncle recalled the specific instructions to chant, "Anyone who blasphemes his God shall bear his guilt; if he also pronounces the name Eternal, he shall be put to death."

"Tsk, tsk," the Lesser Darkness made known her disapproval, "Despite this, you've still arranged for the mortal death of the penitent offender to atone for this grave violation, thus anyone who blasphemes you yet repents will be forgiven… eventually."

Both the Darkness and God were left wondering about the disapproval expressed before them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The chapter title is a homage to Niccolò Machiavelli's_ The Prince _._


	74. Killing In Her Name

**Killing In Her Name**

Amara and Chuck wondered about Sefira's disapproval with the avuncular approach to capital blasphemy. The Darkness and God exchanged their thoughts telepathically regarding the Lesser Darkness.

 _Why does my daughter disapprove?_

 _I think she thinks I've been soft this whole time._

 _You know, it's funny neither 'You shall not revile God, nor put a curse upon a chieftain among your people' nor 'You have reviled God and king' were mentioned._

 _Oh, no!_

 _Pardon?_

 _Oh, dear! Mark my words: this princess will, in our very midst, twist those words vindictively when applied to her! Since she pines for the very dark christening mentioned earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if she also paraphrases the words of…_

 _Historical fans of yours from Nazareth and Mecca?_

 _Yeah._

"Well, I hereby decree," the inhibited one pronounced darkly, "that any intelligent creation who makes even the slightest of insulting utterances concerning me shall be seized and devoted to destruction without mercy, shall not be forgiven by means of mortal death, and shall remain unforgiven and accursed in all subsequent reincarnations, for such being is guilty of an everlasting blasphemy against me as Deity Supreme and High Sovereign of High Sovereigns outside the Divine Presence!"

 _Cherem? Devotion to destruction? Brother, isn't she being way too vindictive and capricious here?_

 _Yeesh! Her Thin-Skinnedness just went well beyond what I told you! She actually wants certain kinds of blatant killing in her name, Sis!_

 _This is coming from the one who reminded you to your face that, historically, the worst form of blasphemy possible came in the form of horrible actions committed while invoking your name! Well, you set the precedent, and now she's treading the same path!_

 _I wonder what other horrible actions she'll mandate towards being done in her name._

"I, the Active Divine Feminine, have spoken," Sefira declared and prepared to chant darkly, "It shall come to pass and I will do it. I will not refrain or spare or relent."

"There! Such exercise of free will comes with the most serious of consequences," she grinned as only the Lesser Darkness could.

Then did the Darkness have, at long last, a full appreciation of all the fear with awe and all the fear with dread that had been given her. Meanwhile, God could only be unnerved towards these words.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Referenced in this chapter are the Christian theology of eternal sin from the Synoptic Gospels, the Islamic definition of blasphemy from the Qu'ran (i.e., inclusive of insulting its prophet), and the morally problematic concept of_ cherem _from the book of Numbers, in addition to the normal Biblical chants, courtesy of the NJPS version._


	75. Taking The Right

**Taking The Right**

The next moment, one action of resignation and another of stubborn determination transpired. Amara ceased her power negation of her target. Chuck snapped his fingers in order to cause into existence countless identical versions of the upgraded Ark of the Pact, throughout all Creation. As the divine inhibition of all her augmented power and even her innate power was lifted, Sefira felt like one who arose in might again.

"Now may you arise in might once more," conceded the Darkness, who sighed that she had no further reason to continue the power negation.

Having proliferated the new Hands of the Divine throughout each universe that constituted the omniverse, God teleported the artifact before him back home with another snap of his fingers.

With the restoration of her mid-tier nigh-omnipotence, the Lesser Darkness became again the most powerful created being in existence. Towards her uncle did she flaunt her prideful smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" the bearded man demanded, "Who gave you the right to be that capricious?"

"To paraphrase your one-time favourite son," she who arose in might recalled smugly, "no one gave me the right! I took it!"

"All across Creation, the most monumental temples and surrounding complexes will be built in my name," she asserted, "larger than the largest ones built for the Hindu deities, larger than the eschatological monument to your ego that was revealed to a priestly prophet of yours, and especially taller!"

"Unlike your once-favoured monarch Solomon having built his temple by the labour of bound demons," she gave a reminder, "these new temples and surrounding complexes will be built by criminals bound to governments that…"

"Have shed much blood," she chanted a refusal given to Solomon's father before qualifying it, "albeit of other criminals."

"Unlike all thirty-seven feet of dried dung that was the actual Tower of Babel," Sefira sneered at that example, "there shall be obsessive zeal during the new construction such that, when a bound criminal falls, none nearby shall pay attention towards that condemned one and the work will continue…"

"And let me guess?" Chuck interrupted, "When a brick falls and breaks, all nearby shall weep, proclaim woe upon themselves, and ask about its immediate replacement?"

"My mass veneration deserves nothing less," answered the Lesser Darkness.

At this point, neither the Darkness nor God were surprised at the extent of the arrogance displayed before them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: While Sefira may have referenced Castiel's account of the surprisingly unimpressive proportions of the Tower of Babel, both she and Chuck referenced a midrash about the loss of respect for human life during the legendary construction._


	76. Self-Respecting Refusal

**Self-Respecting Refusal**

As Amara looked on, Chuck was getting tired of Sefira's self-important pronouncements. While the Darkness merely observed, God begun to plan for what would happen after those pronouncements by the Lesser Darkness.

"I will name all of Creation unto myself! I will…" the most powerful created being in existence prepared to chant, "seize, like a nest, the wealth of peoples, as one gathers abandoned eggs."

"Emphases, Uncle, are on the words 'wealth of peoples' and 'abandoned,' the former being the omniverse itself," she clarified, "and the latter being a reference to your dereliction of parental duty!"

"I will put an end to the pride of the arrogant and humble the haughtiness of tyrants," the bearded man threatened with a chant of his own.

 _How so, Brother?_

 _You will see, Sis! You will see!_

In no uncertain terms did the Dark Herald understand whom the reference to tyrants was aimed towards. She was not intimidated by that divine threat.

"Now, now, Uncle," she sneered while wagging her finger, "that's not how to win back the awesome and dreaded reputation, and much more, that you've relinquished."

"How long will you refuse to humble yourself before me?" the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine spoke further with one more chant of sacrilegious proportions.

"Like I said earlier, I entertain no delusions about either Mother or you venerating me worshipfully," Sefira reassured yet prepared to issue her self-serving ultimatum, "However, if only you alone will simply fall down before me like the sun in your dreamer's dream, then irrevocably christen me my way by anointing my head – while I'm enthroned…"

At this point, the Creator felt compelled to interrupt her reiteration of her darkest political fantasy regarding this particular placement of himself beneath her. He simply had enough.

"I give it to whomever I deem proper," he chanted his interruption, his self-respecting refusal.

Immediately afterwards, Chuck pulled off a surprise of his own; the next moment, before she could say anything else, the Lesser Darkness found herself banished like a mere angel from the very presence of the divine companions.

Back in the warehouse, the Darkness conveyed her yearning for an immediate explanation from God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sefira's declaration of naming Creation unto herself was a reference to an expression of primordial covetousness in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._


	77. Transcendent Perspective

**Transcendent Perspective**

At long last, Amara and Chuck were alone once more. After all that had transpired since the journey to the Bottomless Pit, the Darkness and God felt like too many millions of years had passed by since then. The haughty castaway that once stood before them most certainly did not perform creative work in a mere instant, from their transcendent perspective.

Now that there was no point in manipulating time across all Creation to a near-standstill, the older sister released her grip on time and wanted her younger brother to explain the banishment just committed.

"What was that for, Brother?" demanded the former.

"Sefira can provoke me only so much, Sis!" answered the latter, "Besides, since you showed aptly your being demonstrably more powerful than she, I felt the urge to do likewise. What better way for me to show Her Many-Titled Highness than to give her a preview of the very humbling our newest connection will inflict upon her?"

"Need I remind you," declared the younger brother, "of how much banishing power it takes to disarm her Instruments, impair both her possessions, and overpower her innate power? The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Speaking of all that power," the slender woman took her turn to digress, "you didn't make known to my daughter the underlying reason why you didn't let her learn much more? That is, more about the counter-negation feature common to both the new tablet sets for your four immediate sons and the infinite Arks of the Pact spread throughout all Creation?"

"Even more power to her," the bearded man admitted cryptically.

The haughty castaway that once stood before them was limited in her use of primordial substance-based instruments, such as the Instruments of the Darkness, to five of them. Nonetheless, she and her lesser possessions were each capable of having full control over one non-primordial instrument, like an Instrument of the Dark Herald or tablet computers and spares containing the entire Word of God, provided it had a workaround regarding the primordial Instruments' inherent power negation abilities. Provided such instrumental enhancements and existing ones were not depleted, she could actually withstand any attempt to banish her.

Despite the oblique confession, the Darkness knew that God would be dealing with his very first equal or near-equal in primordial power, something which not even the late Death himself had been.


	78. Equal In Virtual Omnipotence

**Equal In Virtual Omnipotence**

Amara and Chuck contemplated further the additional potential of the haughty castaway that once stood before them. Though rivaling the Darkness in power was impossible, there was additional potential to seemingly become God's equal or near-equal in terms of primordial power.

"It's terrifying, isn't it?" the older sister popped the question, even though she herself was not terrified about her younger brother facing his very first equal or near-equal as a future possibility.

"Were Sefira, her first possession that is a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, and her second one that is an Adon with two streams of power, to each possess a non-primordial instrument that could force all power negation coming from any Instrument of the Darkness or from one of the stronger Dark Arch-Nephilim to be a deliberate act in order to succeed? Hmmm," her younger brother began to express his darkly contemplation slowly. He thought about what such augmentation could enable, and also about its limits.

"She still wouldn't be able to recharge, in an instant, all of her big-I Instruments, not at least without receiving mass prayer and veneration!" he disclosed.

"Moreover, she still wouldn't be able to become the enviable Buddha of primordial entities," he made a snide remark, "by achieving mandatory existence, that attribute of true divinity belonging to us alone!"

"And," the Destroyer interrupted, "my daughter would remain incapable of healing you, fully and easily, from fatal injuries the way your older, stronger sister did."

"Only while all her innate power and all her augmented power are not depleted would she seem to be, in all other respects, my equal in virtual omnipotence," the Creator resumed his description, "Only while she's got this status would I not be able to read her mind or banish her, let alone negate all her power."

"However, you wouldn't be able to do so, either," he gave a smirk of his own, "so let's leave it at that."

"Still," cautioned the confidante, "she would be quite capable of creating a separate omniverse of her own, destroying this existing omniverse, warping and ending time as a rule of existence, and even inflicting fatal damage upon you."

After the utterance of those words did a chilling pause ensue between the Darkness and God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The description above is based on an imagination of what the Darkness could have been like, were she only merely God's equal. Such parity, with no ability of the former to heal the latter fully, was likely contemplated originally by the show's writing team when, before network intervention, they intended for Amara to kill Chuck._


	79. Attributes Of Deity

**Attributes Of Deity**

The disquieting pause between Amara and Chuck ended when the two siblings, the Darkness and God, turned jointly their minds from future possibilities to the near future.

"Turning our attention to the guy we'll meet again in a few days," digressed the bearded man, "the now-promoted Fiery One Zagzagel won't do for being part of a very out-of-this-world introduction."

"Just what are you talking about?" the older sister, having been surprised, could only ask with a suggestion of sarcasm.

Upon hearing that question, the younger brother felt the urge to give an obvious reminder of what the two of them had observed together during their family meeting.

"You saw how my previous prophetic soundboard, whose soul you borrowed back in the Commonwealth of Heaven, whose very memories and experiences you've assimilated, was called upon!" he prompted, "The angel Zagzagel gave visible form to my voice, if you could call it that, coming from the flame. He played the role of the big-M Messenger of the Eternal, not just any so-called 'angel of the Lord.'"

The slender woman then remembered all too well that life-changing incident, when an exile, no ordinary shepherd, had been divinely commissioned to emancipate an entire people from humiliating personal subordination to a conquering power, even in their daily lives. She remembered when her divine companion had appointed directly one unlike an ordinary Prophet by communicating audiovisual waking revelations on a regular basis.

"Ah, but what's so special about a big-M Messenger of the Eternal?" the confidante wondered still, despite what she had seen previously, "Why go that far?"

"Those to whom a big-M Messenger of the Eternal makes an appearance may, during that short moment, think of the latter as having attributes of deity without being treated as idolaters by me," the confidant spoke matter-of-factly.

In sudden reaction, the Darkness became rather unsettled.

"So, whom do you have in mind?" came the drawling of a question, the expression of an unsettling feeling about the candidate in consideration.

"You, actually," God blurted his nomination.


	80. Messenger Of The Eternal

**Messenger Of The Eternal**

Amara found herself caught off guard by Chuck's nomination. The Darkness found herself compelled to remind God of a similar refusal she had given him during their family meeting.

"Are you out to lunch?" snapped the older sister, "Have you forgotten so conveniently my refusal of your grandest offer during our family meeting?"

"No!" responded her younger brother, "I haven't forgotten your refusal to become the new me, or undisputed Divine Feminine, over all Creation! You're freaking out here!"

"This is the third time you've suggested something along this line of having my very own fan club, directly or indirectly! Again, I must remind you of my existential need to destroy the omniverse at the end of time, from all the remaining universes to all the remaining spiritual realms!" insisted the most powerful entity in existence.

"You know you won't stop your older, stronger sister, because you can't," she stated without boasting, "That smack talk my daughter chanted, about not refraining or sparing or relenting, applies more to me than to either of you. I have spoken."

"When that time comes, Brother, I intend to do all this dispassionately and impartially, with an independent mind," the Destroyer made clear, "Having my very own fan club would impair my judgment!"

"Furthermore," she added, "all the flaws of what you've made, up to and including the dual image I've called you out for, have only strengthened my case for the ultimate refusal."

A tense pause ensued between the two divine companions.

"Sis, please consider this," pleaded the Creator, "Your possible role as the big-M Messenger of the Eternal, towards a very mortal Moses Levinsky, would be too brief for concerning reactions on his part to constitute a cult activity."

The confidante took her time to evaluate the divine plea and also weigh the comparative episodes involving those who were tasked with the role of Messenger of the Eternal, weighing the various brief appearances to the likes of Hagar, Abraham, Gideon, and Samson's parents, against a couple of longer missions.

"If it makes you feel better," came her concession, "Very reluctantly do I take upon myself this peculiar and temporary role of big-M Messenger of the Eternal."

The Darkness and God then departed the warehouse, the place of their fatal confrontation, to make prophetic history before them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This story is the third completed work in a series of related works on FanFiction. The in-universe order as of the middle of March 2018 is listed below, and more related works are planned:_

 _Family Meeting_ _  
 _Amara and Chuck have their family meeting by teleporting across the past and across all manner of space and other planes of existence, before the events of Back At The Bar._  
 _(AU follow-up to Season 11)_  
 _s/12439586/1/Family-Meeting__

 _Back At The Bar_ _  
 _Amara and Chuck continue to be family, in God's Bar of all places. Along the way, something about humanity is shared that will forever reshape their relationships with each other and with the rest of Creation._  
 _(AU follow-up to Season 11 Episodes 20 and 23)_  
 _s/11968468/1/Back-At-The-Bar__

 _Second Darkness_ _  
 _As Amara continued to be family again with Chuck, during the events of Back At The Bar, she stepped out of her comfort zone and learned how to create. She created not just any creation, but the most powerful created being in existence, with the intent of replacing Death. The new creation fulfills that mandate, but develops other ideas, as well._  
 _(AU follow-up to Season 11)_  
 _s/12057498/1/Second-Darkness__

 _Bonding Outside The Bar_ _  
 _Amara and Chuck continue to be family again, after the events of Back At The Bar._  
 _(AU follow-up to Season 11)_  
 _s/12014873/1/Bonding-Outside-The-Bar__

 _Second Darkness: Power-Hungry Designs_ _  
 _Amara and Chuck have just made immense changes to celestial existence. The former's intelligent creation, the most powerful created being in existence, has already been made aware of her once-fuzzy aspirations, and reacts to the changes accordingly._  
 _(Set after the changes made in Bonding Outside The Bar, before From Darkness To Darkness, and so far – so far – after Second Darkness)_  
 _s/12505192/1/Second-Darkness-Power-Hungry-Designs__

 _Time Out_

 _From Darkness To Darkness_ _  
 _The ending of the finale of an AU Season 12: Amara stepped out of her comfort zone and learned how to create. The result was the most powerful created being in existence. The intention was to replace Death. However, the new creation has developed more ambitious ideas._  
 _(One-shot follow-up to the following: Back At The Bar, Bonding Outside The Bar, Second Darkness, and Time Out)_  
 _s/12451122/1/From-Darkness-To-Darkness__


	81. Citations

**Disclaimer: All Bible quotations come from the NJPS version.**

* * *

 **Citations**

Chapter 3: Isaiah 14:12-15 (not quoted)

Chapter 4: Ezekiel 1:4, Psalm 68:18, Daniel 10:6 and 7:27, Psalm 29:1, and Genesis 18:2

Chapter 6: Exodus 6:1 and 7:25

Chapter 15: Genesis 3:22

Chapter 18: Ezekiel 14:15 and 14:21

Chapter 22: Genesis 15:5, 22:17, and 13:16

Chapter 28: Genesis 37:9

Chapter 30: Genesis 1:26 (not quoted)

Chapter 32: Genesis 2:18 (not quoted)

Chapter 37: Isaiah 6:3, Daniel 6:8, and Daniel 4:27

Chapter 38: Isaiah 45:23

Chapter 43: Deuteronomy 8:17

Chapter 48: 2 Samuel 1:27

Chapter 50: Ezekiel 28:2, Isaiah 47:10, and Job 40:2

Chapter 51: Job 40:11 and 1 Kings 18:27

Chapter 52: Isaiah 30:7 and Job 33:13

Chapter 61: Exodus 12:12

Chapter 68: 1 Samuel 6:19

Chapter 69: Psalm 119:160

Chapter 73: Leviticus 24:15

Chapter 74: Exodus 22:27, 1 Kings 21:10, and Ezekiel 24:14

Chapter 75: 1 Chronicles 22:8

Chapter 76: Isaiah 10:14 and 13:11, Exodus 10:3, and Jeremiah 27:5


End file.
